Beast Boy's Double Trouble
by Flying Pridefully
Summary: Well... Beast Boy's somehow ended up with both Raven and Terra. How did that happen? Thank Cyborg! Aqualad Bashing! New rating and shortened name! 70 percent more chewyness!
1. Uh oh

So, I don't own a lot of things. A whole lot of things. One of these things is the Democratic Nomination for President. Another one of these things I don't own is Teen Titans. It's true. It's true. I don't own them. Yet...  
  
We begin our story with our heroes cleaning up the damage they caused while capturing another villain. Probably something like Captain Cheese or something of the sort. He was most likely sent by Slade, that terrible do- badder. Robin picked up the pieces of the villain's outfit that got ripped off to add to his evidence room. Beast Boy turned into a pack-rat and moved all the small stuff out of the way. It was another job finished, and another chance to head home for the Teen Titans. What a wonderful day.  
  
We continue our story with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Aqualad hanging out on the beach. The three of them were sitting there, chatting about random stuff. Raven and Terra were out swimming while Starfire was busy burying Robin in sand while Robin was reviewing information about that Slade guy. Star had seen earth children doing this to their parents and just assumed it was a natural earth custom (kind of like drinking mustard)  
  
"So, Cyborg, how'd your date go?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg had been seeing some girl unaffiliated with the Titans in any way, and he had gone with her to the movies the night before. "Oh, it went pretty good. We saw that 'Wicked Scary' movie that you were talking about - pretty scary. Not scary like Michael Bolton, but scary."  
  
"Sweet deal." in chimed Aqualad. He was basically ignored as Beast Boy and Cyborg went over Wicked Scary, and how they hoped there was a sequel. "Yeah, when the girl got grabbed" and "Or when the guy went into the dark room" and "When the guy turned on the light" frequented the conversation. Wicked Scary didn't seem like that good of a movie to Aqualad, but then again, there was only one thing on his mind - the hunt for an elusive mermaid. Did we mention that Aqualad was a weird kid?  
  
Raven and Terra were just drying off when the alarm rang. That Slade guy was back at it again. Blast him! Robin checked the main computer - Slade - or one of his random henchmen - were robbing the First National Bank! No sooner did that message pop up on the screen than Robin was compelled to yell "Titans, go!" and they were off.  
  
Sure enough, Slade was there robbing the bank. He probably needed funding to hatch his next ridiculously complicated scheme. Whatever it was, it couldn't be any worse than those nano-probes. Unless he put cameras in their bathrooms. As normal, Robin rushed Slade against Starfire's wishes and got kicked in the face. The rest of the Titans stayed behind as Robin chased Slade down the city block. The two of them fought, showcasing identical martial arts maneuvers and blocking each others every moves. The battle remained at a standstill until Slade kicked Robin in the head and off of a building. For the umpeenth time, Starfire flew over and caught him before he landed, and sent him back up. For the umpeenth time, when Robin got back up, Slade was gone.  
  
However, Slade did leave the money, which was rather different of him. Maybe he just wanted to get the Titans out of their home base so he could invade it and mess up Robin's evidence room. Or plant bombs in their beds. Or put those cameras in their bathrooms. Robin wasn't sure, but he wanted answers. Slade was always up to no good, whether it be planting nano-probes or hiring psychotic British guys with canes to take out the Titans. Starfire knew that this was going to be another one of those days where Robin was too busy obsessing over villains to be obsessing over her. He was just like that Batman guy she read about.  
  
Things weren't looking much better on the BB front. He was bored. Bored out of his mind. Oh well - it was better than obsessing over those girls, as his usual day went. Raven or Terra. Terra or Raven. Why did he have to get stuck with both of them? He had the slight attraction towards both of them, but wasn't going to make a move until he was able to fully choose one over the other. He had been hoping Cyborg would make a move, but then he found that other girl. And Aqualad? Let's just say he had a thing for fish - not birds or rocks.  
  
Cyborg walked by BB's room, and saw him lying face down on the bed. He figured that Beast Boy would probably be doing something like playing Ninja Kawaii Ecchi Storm 7 or something like that when bored. Or turn into a bug and crawl into the bathroom to spy on people. Then again, after the day Star caught him and burned half his hair off, he wasn't likely to do that again. Cyborg called out Aqualad and soon enough, the three of them were in Beast Boy's room talking about random stuff.  
  
Soon enough however, the topic got from Robin's obsession over trivial stuff like tissue paper found at crime scenes to those two girls. Blast them! Cyborg and Aqualad were both aware of Beast Boy's problems with the situation, but not aware that there was a little bit of mutualism from the other end. But that was probably a good thing. Aqualad and Cyborg both gave Beast Boy some advice on the situation, and invited him down to play Super Late Night Brothers, starring Jay Lenio and Dave Letterigi - it was Beast Boy's favorite game, next to that Ninja Kawaii whatever thing - but he refused politely. He had to think about stuff now.  
  
Robin continued to pore over the stuff in the evidence room. There was control freak's remote control... Kitten's prom dress (Starfire openly wondered how that got in there), Mad Mod's statues, the Puppet King, and a whole lot of other stuff. Robin was determined to figure out how all of this related to that Slade guy, because deep down, he knew it did. He just needed to put the pieces together to know where Slade was going to strike next.  
  
He continued to look at the pieces. A strike at 14 North street. A robbery at the First National Bank. A Heist of Victoria's secret. Mad Mod unleashed at 3rd and Main. The H.I.V.E. invading the Honey Nut Cheerios factory (Slade thought it was brilliant). What could it all mean? When Robin put all the magnets on his little board, it turned out to spell: IF U R LOOKING 4 A HIDDEN MESSAGE, U R A LOOSR. Robin was quite taken aback by Slade's cunning and creativity, and most of all, his knowledge of internet shorthand. He was getting ready to start all over again when Starfire interrupted with her trademark "On my planet..." and finished with "Serial Criminals' patterns would make smiley faces." Robin sighed. There was no reasoning with some females.  
  
Cyborg sat in his room. He had to do something for Beast Boy. The kid was way too down for his own good. Maybe he, Cyborg, could get one of the girls to go to the movies with BB. Yeah - that would be a great idea, he thought. The only problem was figuring out which one. He figured it would be easier to get Terra to go along with the plan, seeing as how "no one was supposed to go in Raven's room." So Cyborg knocked on Terra's door (it fell over) and asked to speak with her about a couple of things.  
  
"So," he started. "How would you like to go with me, my girl, and BB to the movies tomorrow - say, about 5 o' clock?" Terra was elated. "Oh of course! As long as I get to sit next to Beast Boy." This came as a little bit of a shock to Cyborg, as he expected a long, drawn out conversation of the merits of Beast Boy (he had a hard time coming up with them). But this worked easier than he thought. Cyborg went to Beast Boy's room to tell him of the good news, and met Aqualad as he walked out of Beast Boy's chambers. Cyborg excused himself in.  
  
"Hey BB! I got news for ya! You got yourself a date at the movie theatre! Tomorrow at 5 o' clock with Terra! How's that sound for ya?!" Beast Boy gave a large smile, but then realized that Aqualad had just promised him a date with Raven at 8. He called Aqualad back in and asked one question.  
  
"Did you guys talk to each other before you did anything?" It really didn't look like it. This probably wasn't a good time for Starfire to walk up after hearing everything. She honestly swore she meant to ask if that made him a "Two-Timer" when she said "Three-somer", but it was too late. Now Beast Boy was really stressed out. He excused himself to the bathroom and walked in as soon as Robin got finished doing his business. He sat down on the floor with his face in his hands when he heard something mechanical moving. He looked up at the bathroom ceiling light... Was that a camera?  
  
How will Beast Boy deal with his two dates? Find out next time! 


	2. Two First Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own Namor. I don't own Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. I don't own Spiderman. I don't own Alex Rodrìguez or any other thing related to major league baseball.  
  
A/N: I don't exactly prefer one over the other in regards to the Raven / Terra debate for Beast Boy. I can tell you that I don't think Cy should be with anyone in the show - he seems to have someone from his non-cyborg-otic life - that would be better, IMO. But keep sending in your BB/R BB/T thoughts (or CY/R, CY/T) (or in one ridiculous case, R/T) - but to the one person who sent in the BB/AL thought, you can go chop down the mightiest tree in the forest... wiiiiith... A HERRING! No one can be with AL, because he prefers fish anyway - and sour patch kids. That goofball.  
  
A/N 2: Now see me at | |We return to our story the next morning. Beast Boy is in mucho trouble. (If you didn't bother to read chapter 1, do so now). His day of dating was not going to be pleasant, and as far as he knew, neither of the girls knew that he was taking the other out. Starfire might have told, if she had not forgotten as soon as she saw a commercial for Brawny Paper Towels. She went to look for her own paper towels, to see if they talked too. They didn't. She was disappointed.  
  
Beast Boy was lying on his bed, thinking to himself. How was he gonna get through this? If Terra found out about Raven, or Raven found out about Terra, he'd be removed from the gene pool for sure. Somehow, Cyborg and Aqualad had gotten him into this, and they were going to get him out. He didn't exactly know how he was going to get out of this, but he certainly wasn't going to go on a dating spree. What was next? Was Starfire going to ask Robin out for him? Beast Boy didn't need this.  
  
"Maybe I should just take it one thing at a time." he said to himself. If he put the thoughts of the fancy dinner date with Raven out of his mind for now, he could be somewhat sane while figuring out what to wear to the movies. He also figured that he'd have approximately 20 minutes from the end of the movie to get back home and get all fancied up. This was gonna be ugly. First things were still first however - the movies.  
  
"Oh, friend Raven, I am so happy you are going to be 'going out' with Beast Boy later! I am so proud of you!" Starfire gave a massive hug to Raven, so much so that it would have cracked the spine of a lesser introvert. Raven just pushed her away. "Uh... Star - please - not in public." Starfire seemed puzzled. "But it is just the two of us here." Raven hesitated, and then continued. "Um... yeah... I know." Starfire proceeded to give a classic exaggerated facial expression only seen in anime.  
  
"Okay - Starfire?" Raven asked her red-headed friend. "Yes?" was the reply. "Okay - I need you to help me pick out a good dress and makeup for tonight." This made Star giddy, and she returned with several pink and white dresses. Raven's eyes grew about 15 times their normal size, and after the first "Azarath", the dresses were no more. Star then returned with a much more Raven-like purple color, which she accepted. Star then proceeded to dress Raven up in 4 seconds, including eye shadow and the like. (We won't go into what it looked like - just do what you want with it, but remember the dress is a raven-y purple thing) Starfire was then called into Terra's room, and off she went. Terra only needed help with confidence. She was really nervous about her movie date with BB, and her hair was matted to her head. Star gave her best attempt at confidence building, and simultaneously proved that Tamaranians can't exactly put 2 and 2 together by saying "Oh, friend Terra, I am so happy you are going to be "going out" with Beast Boy later! You'll do fine and he'll be sooooooooo happy!" She then gave her a hug that would have crushed the spine of a normal human being. Thankfully, Terra escaped unharmed.  
  
Beast Boy had already picked out his clothes for his fancy dinner date. He was rather surprised that Raven wanted to do something "fancy" seeing as she never wanted to do anything at all. He wouldn't be surprised if she just started meditating at the table - but hey, he was always kind of fond of that - weirdo. BB then called Cyborg and Aqualad into his room for the final countdown - or - he was planning to, when the Titans Alarm went off.  
  
Right on cue was Robin, with his "Titans, go!" and all 7 of the Teenage Do- Gooders were off to stop whatever villain they were stuck against this time. Hopefully someone more fun to deal with than that Control Freak guy. Man, he was annoying.  
  
Unfortunately for Robin, the villain was once again Slade, the man who had put cameras all over Titans Tower the night before. He had made off with a piece of machinery worth about $2,600,000 - and in the wrong hands, it was worth a lot more. It was some sort of detonation device, and the bomb was currently in Canadia, the town to the north of where the Titans currently were, and where the reservations for BB and Raven's dinner was. Robin went first to stop him, as usual, except this time, he got some offense in.  
  
A couple punches later, Slade was reeling back and teetering precariously off the edge of a building. "This is it, Slade - hand it over, or face the consequences!" Robin said, basically with nothing but rage keeping him going. Slade opted for the first choice, but not after kicking Robin in the head and getting the smurf out of dodge. Starfire walked up to her wounded compatriot and used her acupressure powers to bring him back to normal. (what can't those random tamaranian powers do?)  
  
Raven, Robin, and Starfire went to find and dispose of the bomb. Aqualad and the others went back to Titans Tower. It was now 4:15, and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra had to go. Aqualad was forced to keep an eye out for Slade - and not touch Beast Boy's pet goldfish. Cy, BB, and Terra went to pick up Cy's girlfriend (who doesn't, and will never get, a name - call her what you want - just not Robin). The four of them continued the trek to the movie theatre.  
  
When they got there, it wasn't pretty. The theatre was absolutely packed, and their movie of choice was sold out. Not even being the Teen Titans could help them here, so they had to think of something else. Cyborg thought he had a great idea. "Hey - we could all go out to a fancy restaurant and eat!" This idea was nixed by Terra, who didn't have a dress on hand - unless they picked up Kitten's prom dress, which had found its way into Terra's suitcase with Starfire's fingerprints on it - but that was just plain wrong.  
  
"Um.. Okay then..." Cyborg tried to think of another idea. "Um.. Okay then... maybe we could go to... THE VIDEO ARCADE! And then - McDonalds!" This idea was met with a much warmer reception - except BB wasn't too happy about going to McDonalds. Beast Boy also wasn't that thrilled about going to the arcade, seeing as Cyborg was the only person he had ever beaten in any video game before (excluding Ninja Kawaii Ecchi Strom Thurmond or whatever I called it)  
  
The arcade wasn't as much of a disaster as Beast Boy feared. He actually managed to beat Cyborg's girlfriend in a game of "Super Senators" twice (though they played 11 times). He didn't have to pretend to let Terra win at anything though, as she beat him handily every time they played. Cyborg and BB were pretty much even - except in "Interior Design Wars", which Beast Boy swept, 7 to nothing.  
  
McDonalds was less fun. Beast Boy ordered an orange Hi-C, and that was it. Terra was respectful and only ordered a salad. Cyborg, however, was his usual carnivorous self. He ordered the triple cheeseburger with the large french fries and a 6 piece chicken McNuggets meal. When he saw Beast Boy not eating, he offered him a McNugget. "Dude - you know I don't eat meat!" he yelped, clearly embarrassing himself. Cyborg paused, looked at the McNugget, and looked back at Beast Boy. He said somewhat puzzled, "There's no meat in chicken McNuggets! Um.... right?" That was just about the worst time for the manager to walk by and overhear them. They were out of MickeyD's for the foreseeable future.  
  
It was a quite ride home. Terra was exhausted from the day's activities, gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek and fell asleep on his shoulder. She looked so cute there. For an added touch, she began to coo softly while sleeping. Beast Boy could do nothing but smile and blush as she lay napping on him. It seemed to be the perfect moment, if not for two things. The first was Cyborg's camera, which just happened to take a photo as she fell asleep, and Beast Boy's lack of time management. The second became clear when Cyborg said. "Wow - out like a light and it's only 7:50!"  
  
7:50. Ten of eight. UH-OH! Beast Boy implored Cyborg to step on it, but without too much movement as to not wake the girl dreaming by his side. Cy couldn't understand what he was saying, so he kept going at his current pace. They got home at 7:55, and BB quickly put Terra in bed and ran up to his room, all the while praying Raven didn't see any of that.  
  
Raven was still in her room at 7:55. She was having second thoughts about the dinner date. Sure, she wanted to go with Beast Boy, that was a definite - but why did she pick a dinner date - out in public? With regular idiots? She was all dressed up, but she worried that she might accidentally fry an on-looker who simply chewed the wrong way. Hopefully everything was going to go right. "Oh yeah," she thought to herself. "Can't go out to dinner wearing my hood. He doesn't like that..." She put it down to reveal unfortunately messed up hair. She used her magics to pick up the brush and do the work in seconds. Then she was ready.  
  
8:00. Time for the second date. Beast Boy was incredibly nervous - especially since Cyborg had volunteered to drive them to the dinner, without breaking the secret and getting Beast Boy killed. BB also needed to get that photo back from Cyborg's camera before anyone saw it. BB was just getting ready to go back inside and fetch Raven when she walked out. Beast Boy's jaw fell off his face and to the ground when he saw her. She was simply ravishing - an equal to Terra in every way. But he couldn't compare her to Terra - that was wrong. But she did look ravishing. That was the only word he could come up with - and he was especially grateful she wasn't wearing that hood of hers. (Beast Boy then thought back to the time where he told Raven "Do you have any idea how much of a turn off that is?" and then got smacked.)  
  
The "couple" and their "Chauffeur" (from the French - one who heats things up - uh oh) began the drive to the restaurant in Canadia. It was a little bit away, but not too far. They made their 8:20 entrance, and Cyborg hung out in the T-Car listening to the radio. Hmmm... the Mets wer on - Cyborg didn't like the Mets.  
  
Beast Boy was the ultimate gentleman in letting Raven out of the car and holding the door for her. He didn't even know that he had it in him. He kept looking back at her - wow she looked magnificent. BB didn't want to seem like too much of a pervert though, so he kept his mouth shut. The waiter came and asked "And what would the two lovebirds like for this evening?" in a stereotypical French Waiter Accent (FWA). Beast Boy was rather surprised when he noticed that the comment had caught Raven off guard and she blushed slightly. Beast Boy, however, had watched enough movies to know that the waiter ALWAYS says that.  
  
Beast Boy ordered his vegetarian meal, and Raven opted to share. However, instead of getting them what they ordered, the FWA guy brought them back spaghetti (without meatballs), with his camera ready, hoping for a cliché kiss to occur. That wasn't going to happen this time, however, as Raven "Zinthos'd" the spaghetti to the garbage. Oops.  
  
The people in the restaurant could only look at her funny as she impatiently waited for the salad. BB was semi-embarrassed, but relieved no one was coming up to torture the two of them. The FWA guy returned with the duo's actual order, and they ate in peace for the rest of the dinner, with both of them smiling the entire time. Beast Boy still thought this was rather unlike the Raven that he knew and well, liked.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven walked back out to the T-Car, with the "chauffeur" still waiting, hand in hand, though as evidenced by the look on Beast Boy's face after Cyborg took another picture, were not aware of it. Cyborg promised not to do that to BB any more, and he drove the two home in silence the rest of the way, though Raven couldn't seem to stop blushing - once again, very unlike her.  
  
The three titans arrived back at the tower at about 10:00. Terra was indeed, out like a light. Aqualad had dozed off on the couch, and Robin and Starfire were nowhere to be seen. Raven gave BB a kiss on the cheek and went up to bed - again, very unlike her. Beast Boy and Cyborg were ready to call it a night when they heard a "Somebody's fingers were all over my grebnacks, and I have a pretty good idea of who it was, Robin!" That was obviously Starfire's voice. Having no idea what a Grebnack was, they went upstairs, expecting something very unsettling.  
  
Robin put the snow globe back into his utility belt. Star would never find it there. She got really angry when Robin touched her Grebnacks, though he was addicted to them. Seeing the snow magically fall when it was shook entranced the guy. Beast Boy and Cyborg came up with the expectations of a thing completely different, but were very much relieved to see that a Grebnack was Star's word for a Snow Globe.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg went back downstairs, where Aqualad was sitting wide awake on the couch - perhaps he had only been pretending the sleep the entire time. What a guy. The three discussed the day's events, Aqualad and Cyborg taking the roles of Beast Boy's friends who thought he was a complete player. Beast Boy, however, didn't want that to be his legacy. He was genuinely worried about the two girls, plus what would happen to him if he didn't choose one. This was not going to end up pretty. Would he choose the cutesy Terra, with all her athletic ability and amazing charm, or the aesthetically-pleasing Raven with her astounding intellect? This was going to be another long night for Beast Boy.  
  
Robin came down the stairs. "Hey - Beast Boy - Raven and Terra are asleep, so I might as well tell you - Starfire has a dentist's appointment tomorrow, and Cyborg's driving us there." Beast Boy looked at Aqualad and smiled. "So you and I get to look after the girls tomorrow - this'll be fun." Aqualad squirmed. "Well... um, actually - I have to run some errands for my parents tomorrow - I'm gonna be under the sea all day."  
  
Beast Boy gulped. Cyborg patted him on the back, attempting to congratulate him. "All right BB! You at home with two gorgeous ladies all day long!" After realizing what he had said, he took the exact same tone of voice from the episode Car Trouble where he saw "his baby's laser cannon." He squirmed too. "I mean... oh no..." Not only was it gonna be a long night, but a long day, too.  
  
What will Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra do on their day off? Will Robin stop touching Starfire's grebnacks? What errands does Aquaman need to run? Are those cameras still in the Teen Titans' bathrooms? Find out in Chapter 3!  
  
Read and Review! 


	3. A Day At Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I never have and never will. I don't own Battlefield Earth. (That's probably a good thing). I don't own Gigli either. It's like what Teen Titans would be if Teen Titans - you know, starred Ben Affleck as Robin and Jennifer Lopez as Starfire - or Slade.  
  
See me at adventure continues... in Titans Tower, with Aqualad. (See Superman II DVD). He had some errands to run for the people of his aqua-city, and so he got up early to do them. He put on his aqua-suit and went to work. He probably wasn't going to be back until about 8 o'clock that night. He didn't want to do it though - he wanted to see what Beast Boy's day had in store for him - so he did the next best thing. He removed the camera Slade set up in his bathroom and moved it to the main living room to catch all that happened. He then left as quietly as he woke up.  
  
Starfire was very worried about her dentist appointment. What would a dentist do to her? When she asked Robin, all he could tell her was that "he fixes up your teeth." She wasn't too pleased by this, as A) She didn't know the meaning of the word teeth (she was only aware of the Tamaranian word), and B) Her definition of the word "fixed" was not a very pleasant one. She gently woke up Robin, who asked her how she got into his bed. She chose not to give an answer. Her dentist appointment was in an hour, and she was just plain scared.  
  
Soon enough, all of the Titans (sans Aqualad) were in the living room. Robin made sure Cyborg had his keys, and Cyborg made sure Robin had Star on a leash. The three of them got into the T-Car, and were off to see a Dr. Wilson, DDS. That left Terra, Raven, and Beast Boy alone. Beast Boy gave an attempt at a smile. "So... um... what do you girls wanna do?"  
  
Beast Boy was incredibly fortunate today. Both Terra and Raven had promised themselves the night before that they weren't going to tell anyone else of their new "relationship" until the time was right. Raven and Terra just gave Beast Boy bashful smiles and didn't answer. Beast Boy just took that as a cue to make a tofu breakfast. The girls weren't exactly pleased, but they lived with it. It helped that it tasted somewhat edible.  
  
Raven then went up to her room to meditate, and / or think about BB in her own subtle, introverted ways. That gave Terra the chance to spend the morning alone with him. They sat on the couch and played video games - a quiet morning, to be sure. When they won their co-op video game, (not Ninja Storm 7) Terra jumped up and down and gave him a big hug - right when Raven finished meditating and came downstairs. Beast Boy figured he was slightly screwed - but no! Raven just laughed to herself, thinking "Sorry, girl, but you'll find out he's taken soon enough." Terra laughed to herself as well, thinking the same thing. She went upstairs to read until noon, allowing BB to spend the next hour with Raven. He knew that with Star's strange behavior, the other three wouldn't be back from the dentist until probably 6:30.  
  
The hour with Raven went by fast too. Raven attempted to teach Beast Boy how to meditate. "Just keep your mind clear of all things. Unless you want to think of me - then go ahead." Beast Boy squirmed. He didn't think he was going to be able to hold out an entire day with these two without letting something slip. He wasn't able to meditate either, because his mind kept vacillating from one girl to the other. Which one did he like more? He was thinking to himself again. "Terra's got the much better personality and control..." but if to debate himself, he said "Raven's figure's much better though." Oops. Not something he should have said out loud - hopefully it wouldn't happen again. Thankfully, no one heard it.  
  
Starfire's dentist appointment was going exactly as Beast Boy predicted it would. Their normal dentist, Dr. Joe Wilson, had been paralyzed by the venom of the last patient he checked - some guy named Fang. Robin led Star to the dentist's chair while Cyborg sat in the T-Car listening to the Mets and Braves again. He really didn't like those teams.  
  
Star sat in the chair, and immediately started playing with the instruments. The first one was the one that released water. That went in Robin's nose. The one that released air went through her ear - and out the other. This couldn't get any more unpleasant - until the replacement dentist walked in...  
  
"Slade..." started Robin. How Slade had managed a DDS and PhD all while hatching villainous schemes was completely beyond his grasp of reality. Slade wasn't much for talking though - he actually wanted to work on Starfire's teeth. Star clenched onto Robin's hand and probably broke it. She asked Dr. Slade. "You aren't going to fix my teeth, are you?" Slade just laughed. "Not in the way you mean - we're just going to clean them." Then he said quietly, and to himself. "And add chronoton detonators as fillings." What Slade thought of quietly was rather quite loud, however, and Robin KO'd him and threw him out the window. He was much less of a threat when dressed up as a freakin' dentist.  
  
Raven and Terra were both sitting on the couch on either side of Beast Boy. He really didn't want to make any moves, and was grateful the girls hadn't made any either. All they could do was look at the floor and smile. BB had to break the news to the two of them one of these days, but decided that today was not that day - especially when he was going to be alone for 5 more hours. Terra was the first to speak. "Hey - how about we run the obstacle course?" Beast Boy thought it was a good idea, as did Raven - until Terra continued - "Handcuffed to each other!" Not such a good idea. The Titans did this as an exercise all the time, even handcuffed. However, this was a different occasion.  
  
The obstacle course was not exactly the most fun thing one could do. Laser shooting robots popped up everywhere. Rocks went flying, there was running, there was climbing, and things exploded. Once the three of them were handcuffed, and Beast Boy's was specially fitted by Raven so he couldn't morph out of it, they were off. Terra used her powers to bring a rock for them to float on, and Raven used her powers to shield them. Beast Boy was only there for company. After about 2 minutes, they reached the end of the obstacle course with no harm done.  
  
Or was there? Terra had accidentally dropped the key for the 'cuffs on the obstacle course. Without thinking, Beast Boy ran for it, dragging the other two along. Unfortunately, this set off the laser shooting robots. Not good. Beast Boy grabbed the key, and prepared to undo the lock, when one of the robots blasted the key into 50 pieces. Very... not... good.  
  
Starfire sat in the dentist's chair, waiting for her 3rd dentist to show up. After about 25 minutes, he did. Dr. Wayne. He was a rather good dentist, until he prodded Starfire's loose tooth with his poker. One starbolt later, and Dr. Wayne was a dentist's uniform on the floor. Robin sighed, and Cyborg didn't realize that it was already 2:15. Beast Boy's predictions were currently on tap - Robin was expecting a 6:30 return.  
  
The fourth dentist was a Dr. Kent. He was a nice guy, and he did most of Starfire's teeth just fine. She didn't blast him to oblivion with a starbolt, or eye beams, but he couldn't get her to take her fluoride. She claimed it looked like a poison from her planet. Robin agreed to take it with her, just to get out of there faster. She agreed, and it went fine. Then it was time for the X-Rays of her mouth. Star screamed, thinking he said X-rated, and blasted him. A fifth dentist was needed. Star was doing more business for the undertaker than for the dentist.  
  
Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven returned to the couch, all handcuffed to one another. Terra had tried crushing the links with rocks, and Raven had tried "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"ing the chains off, but to no avail. Thanks to Raven, Beast Boy couldn't change out of his cuffs. He really hoped they could think of something before the others came home, or he would have even more explaining to do. There had to be something. The steak knife didn't work. The scissors didn't work. Maybe some of Robin's utility tools would do the trick - hopefully he had an extra utility belt in his room.  
  
Raven tried to grab the belt off the high shelf first. While she was distracted, Terra told Beast Boy to meet him at a restaurant (the same one he and Raven had gone to) at 8:30 tomorrow night. In order to not incur her wrath, he politely agreed. She gave him a big hug and gave a flutter of her eyelashes. Beast Boy gave a smile back, and Raven came up empty handed. Terra went for the belt next. Raven put BB's arm around her (without asking), and told him that she was going to meet him at the movie theatre at 5:00. He didn't exactly have a choice, seeing as it was Raven. She gave him a big hug too, and cuddled in close. Tomorrow was going to be another long day - except in reverse. Terra came up empty-handed too. Doing something he should have done from the beginning, BB turned into an octopus and used his other 6 arms not stuck in handcuffs to grab the utility belt.  
  
One by one, they attempted to use the utility belt's tools. Nothing was working. Robin's grappling hook? Useless. His boomerang? Useless. His Swiss army knife? It did about as much as the Swiss Army during the Second World War. It looked like Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra were stuck together until the rest of the Titans got home - not that Terra and Raven minded. Beast Boy basically found himself trapped like meat in a sandwich - and he didn't like meat.  
  
The secretary walked in to the dentist's office. It was 4:00. She informed Starfire and Robin that there were no more dentists within 15 miles, and that Star might as well go home. Another appointment wasn't necessary. Starfire began to get upset, but Robin assured her that it was all going to be fine. Robin wondered if it was a good idea to take her to her physical in two weeks. He decided it wasn't, and took Starfire back to the T-Car.  
  
The ride home was a quiet one. Starfire refused to talk, and spent the entire time looking out her window, trying to imagine what Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra were doing. Cyborg worried that by the time they got home, Beast Boy would be dead (even though they were an hour and a half ahead of schedule). Robin had no idea what was going on, and was busy thinking about either Star or Slade depending on if the time ended with an even or odd number. He didn't even notice when Cy got the car up to 115 miles an hour to reach Beast Boy in time. Starfire did. She screamed. The T-Car went tumbling off a cliff.  
  
Starfire pulled Cyborg and Robin to safety. She couldn't say the same for the T-Car. It exploded in a ball of flame at the bottom of the hill. Cyborg's eyes bulged out of his head, and Starfire gave a muffled "I am sorry..." The only reason Cyborg didn't explode too was because Robin had enough money for a taxi. (seeing as how they didn't have to pay the dentist). They hailed a taxi and were on their way home after surveying the wreckage and salvaging what they could - it was now 6:15. (Funny how things work out)  
  
Beast Boy was now whimpering - and he also had to use the bathroom. There was no way he could hide his double-relationship thing for much longer, what with the two girls both resting on one shoulder, still attached by the two handcuffs. This was going to be the most awkward thing he had ever done, and it looked like he was going to have no date for tomorrow instead of two. That's right about when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg re-entered. At 6:30. Just like Beast Boy figured they would. The first thing that occurred was Cyborg taking a picture of the girls stuck to Beast Boy and looking for affection. Beast Boy still didn't know why the girls hadn't gone at each other's throats yet - maybe they hadn't noticed. Yeah - they definitely hadn't noticed.  
  
Robin checked to see if his utility belt had anything to cut the handcuffs. Terra assured him that they had already tried, and nothing was going to work. Starfire tried using her starbolts to no avail - they were much more effective on dentists, Robin remarked, to elicit an "ooh-kay..." from Raven. Cyborg, however, were able to free the girls from Beast Boy using his acetylene-torch finger. Beast Boy was very greatly relieved, and sprinted for the bathroom. Raven and Terra went up to their rooms.  
  
Terra flipped through the pages of her magazines. She imagined each of the muscular hunks to have green skin and Beast Boy's dopey expression (yeah - very weird). She was very excited about tomorrow's fancy dinner date. Raven sat in her room meditating. She couldn't believe that she actually asked to go to the movies. That wasn't much like her - but then again, not much that she did in the past couple of days was.  
  
Beast Boy came out of the bathroom shaking his head. Instead of a dinner date with Raven and movies with Terra, as he had done yesterday, tomorrow he had a dinner date with Terra and movies with Raven - in the exact same places! He looked at Cyborg, who was playing video games again by himself since Robin and Starfire had disappeared. Robin was probably playing with Star's grebnacks again (if this sounds incredibly disturbing to you, you probably haven't read chapter 2 yet.)  
  
Beast Boy sat down on the couch sighing audibly. Cyborg asked him what was the matter. "Well, I've got two dates again tomorrow, dude - they're gonna find out! I know they're gonna find out! I had a tough enough time of it today keeping them off me! You saw what happened with the handcuffs!" Cyborg paused before speaking. "Uh... yeah - why exactly were you handcuffed together?!" Beast Boy huffed. "Training". Cyborg gave a snide "Yeah, sure." He was going to be absolutely no help whatsoever until Aqualad arrived home.  
  
At 8 o' clock sharp, Aqualad did arrive home. The three guys went up to Beast Boy's room and went over the days events - when Aqualad popped the tape into the VCR to prove it, things got interesting. Cyborg apologized when he saw that the handcuffs were for training. Beast Boy was rather livid that Aqualad taped the entire ordeal, but Aqualad calmed him down by giving advice for his dates tomorrow. "Just do the same thing you did yesterday, but don't mess up their names - that'll blow the cover immediately!" Not exactly good advice, but it was enough for Beast Boy. He called Robin down and the two of them played video games as the night wore on.  
  
What will Beast Boy do tomorrow? Will Terra and Raven find out about this debacle? What is Kitten's prom dress doing in Aqualad's pack? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Continue to read and review, I appreciate it all! 


	4. Another Long Day

I await my chance. The one day where the ownership rights to Teen Titans is up for grabs. Then I'll strike. Like a cobra. A cobra waiting to strike for the rights to Teen Titans. Yeah - that's just how I'll strike. But until that day comes... I don't own Teen Titans. If anyone out there cares, I do own the Fanfic "The Arbitrarily Random Misadventures of Uncle Chan" and would like people to review it. *Sad puppy face*  
  
More information at: Boy woke up late. Noontime, about. He had those two dates today. This was the third day in a row he wasn't going to get any "me" time. This could be very hazardous on a little green guy's psyche. He just prayed that he remembered Aqualad's advice. "Don't mess up their names!" Good advice. He went downstairs to fix himself a tofu breakfast. The Teen Titans were all out of Teen Tofu. Beast Boy was just plain not happy about that, so he decided to become a bird and fly to the store. Not a raven bird, not a robin bird, but just a bird. On his way to the store, he caught a glimpse of Aqualad walking into a building and heard him talking to someone. "Eh - probably not important." He thought to himself. Right now he wanted tofu - the ultimate preparation food when dealing with two teenage girls.  
  
The store had gone empty on tofu. Hmmmm... That was especially odd. What kind of store within 20 miles of Beast Boy ran out of tofu? Not one he was ever shopping at again, that's for sure. He left in a harumph and vowed not to return. The next three stores he went to didn't have any tofu either. This was shaping up to be an absolutely wonderful day for Beast Boy. The shape-shifter walked dejectedly back home.  
  
Walking into Titans Tower with your head held down, especially when you were Beast Boy, was not an option when Terra was concerned. She immediately gave him a big squeeze and told him how anxious she was waiting for dinner tonight. BB looked around. "O-kay. Raven's probably meditating again - or thinking about me." he thought to himself. He was probably right. Terra didn't care though. As long as she was clutching Beast Boy, she really didn't care about anything. Not even the yelling coming from the next room. Apparently, Robin had broken one of Starfire's grebnacks. That wasn't going to end up pretty no matter how it played out.  
  
Terra wanted to play a game with Beast Boy. It was the photo shoot game. Not particularly Beast Boy's favorite, but since he liked Terra, he was willing to go along with it. She got pictures of her in his arms, with his arms encircling her waist, her sitting on his lap, Starfire blowing Robin through several walls with her eye beams, and one of her giving Beast Boy a big kiss. Cyborg really was going to get a lot of blackmail out of this camera.  
  
It was 2:30 now. Beast Boy was going to need someone to distract Terra whilst he took Raven to the movies. He asked Aqualad, but the fish wonder said he was busy. Cyborg volunteered to do it, if Beast Boy could find a way to get Raven to the movies. BB said he'd do his best. Cyborg also wanted several pictures from the date - man, he was vicious. Beast Boy agreed anyway - what's a little blackmail in exchange for your right to remain in the gene pool? It was settled then - Beast Boy would leave with Raven at 4:00 to make sure it wasn't sold out, and Cyborg would put his "Operation Distract Terra" plan into action. 4:00 came in a hurry. Beast Boy called Raven down from her room as Cyborg slowly led Terra into the weight room to distract her. Raven came down in her usual outfit (sans hood) and walked out the door. A green cheetah waited for her outside the door, and, figuring it was Beast Boy, hopped aboard.  
  
It wasn't. It was Slade's robo-Beast-Boy. Raven found herself traveling at speeds she didn't exactly like down the freeway towards Slade's headquarters. Beast Boy couldn't figure out where she went, so he put on his tracking device. She was already at the movie theatre. Weird. BB turned into his own cheetah self and went to the movies.  
  
It turned out Raven was able to get off the robot at the movie theatre, after she broke its head open trying to knock Beast Boy back to reality. At first, she thought she had killed the guy, but when she came to the realization it was a robot, everything was fine. BB arrived, saw the green pile of metal, and whimpered. "Man - is THAT what she's gonna do to me when she finds out?" Raven heard that one, and looked at him sternly. "You didn't forget the money for the tickets, did you?" Beast Boy was very relieved. "Oh - no - no - I have that right here!" He gave her the money, and they walked hand in hand into the showing of their movie.  
  
The movie was rather poor. It was like Pirates of the Caribbean, except with no pirates, and it didn't take place in the Caribbean. Raven spent more time gazing at BB than she did watching the movie. Beast Boy shared his popcorn, thankful he was still alive. Then something caught his eye. He tapped Raven on the shoulder, who immediately leaned in expecting affection. Instead, he pointed up at the front row - where there was someone who looked particularly like Aqualad. And who was the blonde girl with him? Was that? No - it was even worse. It was that girl whose dress Robin had! What was Aqualad doing with her?! Raven's eyes grew rather large, and Beast Boy grabbed on to her, cowering. Sure, she didn't think it was cowering, but that's what it was. One "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" later, and Aqualad was sitting next to Beast Boy on the opposite side of Raven.  
  
Beast Boy frowned. "I thought you said you were busy!" Aqualad nodded. "I was - er... am! I found this girl's prom dress, and she wanted it back. The reward was a ticket to the movies!" Raven showed disapproval. "Yeah, sure it was - we're going to go through your stuff when we get home, and if there's no prom dress, you're toast." Aqualad grimaced. Maybe he should have picked a different movie theatre...  
  
Robin frowned. Something was missing from his evidence room. No one should ever go in Robin's evidence room. The notice was even posted on the door. He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was missing. Who could have taken it? He had a couple guesses. The most obvious choice was Starfire, as revenge for breaking her grebnack - er... snow globe - this morning. First, though, he had to figure out what was missing. Then, he saw it. A pink sparkle from Aquaman's pack in the next room. The prom dress! Robin removed it from Aqualad's pack and put it back in the evidence room, where it belonged. He put an extra lock on it, just to make sure.  
  
BB and Raven watched the remainder of the movie in peace, even though it was pretty bad. Aqualad jokingly remarked that there was more making out from them then there was in the movie. They feverishly denied it, and they had a right. They didn't do anything like that. Raven certainly didn't remember doing anything like that. She liked BB, sure, but making out was a little too much personal contact for her to deal with. And BB? He liked making out, but not when people were watching. It just didn't suit him. Aqualad then took out several pictures of BB and Raven from the last date - Cyborg had added different backgrounds to make it look like they were together everywhere! After just one "Azarath" there was a giant Aqualad- shaped hole in the ceiling. Raven apologized to Beast Boy, once again saying that personal contact wasn't her thing. She let him wrap his arm around her for a minute, gave him a hug, and exited with her magic. Beast Boy now had to get back to the tower and get dressed for his dinner date before anything else ridiculous happened.  
  
Oh, something ridiculous was bound to happen. Slade had just learned of Beast Boy's two-timing ways, and he planned to do something about it. First, however, he had also just learned about Starfire's wonderful grebnacks, and wanted to do something about them first. He sent Plasmus to retrieve them all.  
  
Beast Boy returned to the tower about 45 minutes before the date began. He quickly got dressed, and no sooner had he buttoned his last button did the Titans Alarm ring. It was Plasmus, somewhere in Titans Tower. Robin ordered the team to split up. He and Starfire would check the basement. Cyborg and Aqualad would check the training areas. That left Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven to check everyone's rooms. Robin didn't know about the situation, right? Then how could he keep doing this to him? Oh well - it didn't matter - the Titans needed to stop Plasmus before anything else could be done.  
  
Plasmus was first spotted by Terra. Sure enough, he had his slimy mitts on one of Starfire's precious snow globes. She began to pick up rocks to crush him, but Raven began controlling the rocks. The two girls were fighting over who was gonna stop Plasmus, probably to impress Beast Boy. BB calmly handled the situation by telling the girls he would do it himself. He turned into a rhinoceros and gored Plasmus into the basement, where he landed on Robin and Starfire and covered Terra and Raven with a nasty purple goo. Plasmus stood up and left. He wasn't going to risk taking those Grebnacks again, no matter what Slade did to him.  
  
Beast Boy's suit was rather dirty. Thankfully for him, Raven went to clean the dirt off her clothes before she noticed he even had a suit. Terra smiled at him after Raven walked out. "Hey, BB, maybe you can help me clean up before dinner?" Beast Boy stepped back. "Whoa whoa whoa... what?!" That was probably the last thing Beast Boy expected to hear out of Terra other than "I'm dumping you for Raven." That would really, really suck. BB respectfully declined, further proving to Terra that he was a man... er... boy... er... Beast Boy of strong moral fiber. That's what she wanted to know.  
  
There was one last thing that Beast Boy had to do before he went with Terra. He walked into the main room, down the hall, and into Aqualad's room. Aqualad was busy searching fervently through his bag for the dress. It wasn't there. BB notified Raven of this development, and she sent him through a wall. Beast Boy and Terra left for their dinner date about 10 minutes late. Oh well. At least Cyborg was driving them this time. He brought his girlfriend along too. Terra smiled and nudged up against BB. They were in familiar company, and she was happy. She started to purr until Cyborg candidly told her that it was "freakin' creeping" him out. Beast Boy turned into a kitty just to irritate Cyborg. When they arrived at the restaurant, Cyborg asked Beast Boy to stay behind for a minute. "BB, if you do that cat thing again, guess who gets to see the pictures of you and Raven at the movies!" Wow - Cy was good at blackmail.  
  
The waiter of the restaurant must have recognized Beast Boy, but not his date, because when Beast Boy was supposed to receive his salad, he received the spaghetti. Again. Terra was not going to let this opportunity slip by, and she basically force-fed BB the noodles until the cliché kissing scene occurred. First a resounding "awwwww" went by, and then the telltale click of a camera shutter. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "You shouldn't have taken that picture, Cy." he then turned his gaze to Terra. "And you should only be feeding yourself, Rav... er... Terra!" Uh oh... awkward silence time.  
  
"OH CRAP!" Beast Boy told himself all day not to do that, so naturally, he did it. Terra had a very unpleasant look about her. "You didn't just call me what I think you did, did you?" Beast Boy had to fess up. "Yeah - but only because the only other time I was here, I was here with her." Cyborg nearly swallowed his meatball whole. Was he going to tell Terra the deal? Right here and right now? No. "Yeah - well... um... Cyborg and I made this bet - if I could eat more tofu dogs in 2 minutes than he could eat real hot dogs, he'd have to take Raven to dinner, and well... I lost..." Beast Boy felt like a real jerk after saying that, but he probably deserved to. Cyborg regained his ability to breathe. Thankfully, Terra found this a good enough explanation, and she retorted by saying "Well, if I want to put things in your mouth, you'll let me, Starfire!" This elicited silence through the entire restaurant.  
  
The rest of the dinner was basically the gang playing around. Cyborg began to do impressions of all the Titans, and his Slade impression was so off, BB squirted milk out his nose AND ears. Beast Boy then volunteered to do his own Robin. "Star? What do you mean I can't touch your grebnacks? They're just there - waiting to be caressed by loving hands!" This caused the entire adult populace of the restaurant to shield their children's ears. It didn't really matter to them that Robin had actually said that once.  
  
Raven was getting worried. It was 10:00, and there was no Beast Boy. She had expected him to tuck her in by now. She didn't really need it, but she enjoyed the attention nonetheless, even if she hated to admit it. She could hear voices from the next room, but they weren't Beast Boy's. Something about Robin being a Clorbag-Varbler-Nelk for playing with snow globes - or something. Maybe he had Hoagied Phinbar Okarins? She had no idea. She just wished for BB to make his appearance.  
  
The ride back home in the car was laid back. Cyborg was just glad to have his new-T-car for more than one ride. However, it hadn't survived the Star test yet. That would wait. Right now, he was content just driving the speed limit and getting pictures of Terra attempting to be affectionate with Beast Boy in the back. Beast Boy was refusing the advances, however, because it was getting late and he wanted to sleep. Sleep was always the most important thing. He began to doze off, and eventually fell asleep in Terra's lap. Cyborg got another photo.  
  
Beast Boy woke from his slumber as the vehicle pulled into Titans Tower. Raven had long been asleep, and Terra was getting sleepy too. The group all went up to bed, except Cyborg, who had to help Robin fix an Aqualad-shaped hole in the roof. Beast Boy gave Terra her goodnight kiss, and then made sure Raven was sleeping fine. She was, and he made himself give one to her too.  
  
He felt really bad about the entire situation. He had to stop toying with their emotions - and his own, sooner or later. How could he even face the rest of the team when he couldn't face himself? He decided it was time to tell everything to Robin, so he went downstairs to look for him. There he was, patching up the hole in the room. BB turned into a bird and fetched tools from ground level for him, being as helpful as he could. As soon as the hole was fully patched up, Aqualad landed - through a new hole. It was time to patch that one up.  
  
After Aqualad's re-entry had been fixed, the four guys sat on the couch playing Ultra Advertisement Wars. Cyborg claimed victory, but Robin could see that Beast Boy wasn't giving his all. Something was bothering the poor guy, and he was gonna figure it out. Beast Boy looked at him. "Um... Robin - I've got this problem. The other two guys know about it, but you don't yet and I figure that you'd give the best advice on it." Robin nodded, not for agreement, but in waiting of what the problem was. All Beast Boy could get out was, "It's really embarrassing."  
  
Robin thought for a minute. "Okay. Let me guess. You know that Cyborg has his girlfriend, and Aqualad has his friend down under the sea. You know about me and Star, and you're having problems with Terra and Raven." Beast Boy was about to speak up, but Robin continued. "They both like you, and you like them both - however, you can't choose which one you like more, and somehow have ended up taking both on dates for the past 3 days - right?" Beast Boy gave a look of shock. "How do you do that?" Cyborg answered for Robin, in his best Robin voice. "I got some Miss Cleo blood in me, dawg!" It wasn't a very good Robin voice.  
  
Aqualad and Cyborg sat on the edge of the couch waiting for Robin's advice. Before he could give it, however, Beast Boy and Robin both fell asleep on the couch. Cyborg and Aqualad just played Ninja Kawaii Ecchi Storm 7 all night (I remembered its name!). Cyborg once again claimed victory.  
  
The next day was the famed girls' day out, in which the guys got to stay at home while the girls maxed out their credit cards. Raven and Terra continued to not disclose their relationships with Beast Boy to anyone, and for that, he was grateful. He was so glad to get his "me" time after 3 days that he didn't know what to do with it. He walked downstairs to prepare a tofu lunch, and remembered that he was out of tofu. Oh well - time to see if the store had anything. They did this time - what a relief. He wouldn't have to turn into a monkey and scare the customers.  
  
Starfire smiled. She, Raven, and Terra had bought lots of stuff, and at a premium cost. They decided to hide what each got for the others, though, as three very special celebrations were approaching rapidly. Starfire really hoped Robin remembered them. "Friends Raven and Terra?" she started, as she always did. "Do you think you will like my gifts to you?" Raven and Terra sighed. She asked this every time the three of them went out anywhere, even if she didn't buy any gifts. It was a Tamaran thing, they supposed.  
  
Robin did remember the celebrations. It was Beast Boy who didn't. Robin approached him, and began discussing the situation again. He wouldn't tell Beast Boy which one to pick, probably to make his job harder. He did, however, make sure that Beast Boy remembered the celebrations Starfire was thinking of. Starfire's birthday was two weeks away. Terra's, however, was six days away, and Raven's was but four. Naturally, BB had completely forgotten. He needed to get three awesome presents - but since he had gone on so many dates in the past couple of days, he was broke? Where was he to get money?  
  
Raven, Terra, and Starfire were done shopping about 8 hours ahead of schedule, though the cards still managed to get maxed out. When they returned to the Tower, Beast Boy was gone, presumably with Aqualad to the mall to buy gifts - or find work to get money to buy gifts. It looked like Beast Boy was gonna have to sell himself to the zoo for a day to get the money. "Just wonderful" he thought to himself. These next two weeks were gonna stink.  
  
What will happen to Beast Boy at the zoo? Can he get enough money to buy Terra and Raven gifts? Will he choose between Raven and Terra? How much can he get for Kitten's prom dress? Find out in the next chapter of Beast Boy's Double Trouble! 


	5. The Filler Chapter At The Zoo

Someone's eventually going to have to go to   
  
Okay - so it's been a really long time since Chapter 4. That's what school does. Just two more months, though, we all know that. Let's see where we left off those many months ago.  
  
What will happen to Beast Boy at the zoo? Can he get enough money to buy Terra and Raven gifts? Will he choose between Raven and Terra? How much can he get for Kitten's prom dress? Well, let's find out, shall we?  
  
Beast Boy was immediately granted a job at the zoo when he proved that he could turn into any organism known to mankind, and even some not known to mankind. The zookeeper put him in a cage all to himself, hoping he would liven up the visitors. The first "changing" show began at 9:00, and until then, BB would have two hours to do whatever he felt like doing. Whatever that was, it certainly wasn't going to be thinking about Raven or Terra. "Hmm..." He thought to himself. "I wonder what Raven and Terra are doing right now..." Crud. That oath didn't even last a good 8 seconds. He still had another 7,190 seconds to get through until show time. He tried to think about other things. The one thing he didn't want to think about (and it was probably good he didn't know about) was Cyborg in the store getting his film developed.  
  
Cy was in the one hour photo store right when it opened at 7. He wanted these pics, and he wanted these pics more than anything. More than pictures of cars. More than pictures of babes. More than pictures of babes on cars. Once he had those pictures, he would be the undisputed king of Blackmail. Not even former president (and former Teen Titan) Franklin Pierce could out- blackmail him! He patiently waited in his seat for the pictures to develop. About an hour and a half later, they were still not developed. This was getting on the big guy's nerves before he finally broke down the developers room to find the guy looking amazed at all of Beast Boy's "handiwork." Cy laughed, took the pictures, and left.  
  
It was now 7:15. Beast Boy thought of Terra sleeping comfortably in her bed, holding her pillow just like she held him, thinking of all their good times. She was probably dreaming about spending her birthday (six days away) with Beast Boy - and Raven being stuck somewhere where she'd never be seen again. But mainly about Beast Boy. BB switched to thinking about Raven sleeping. She was probably lying emotionless in her bed, on her back, or staring at the ceiling, thinking about him. Could BB really be that vain? Those girls couldn't think of him all the time, he knew that. Raven was not, however, thinking pleasantly of her birthday - it was more of a "Please let them forget and not celebrate something about me" kind of thought. It was much different from Terra's "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod mybirthdayiscomingupsoonyouguys!" that was prevalent in most blondes her age - and most Tamaranians, for that matter, as Star was also thinking along those lines - though her birthday was twice as far away.  
  
Sigh. 7:30. Ninety minutes until show time. Beast Boy was already fully made up and ready for anything the crowds might throw at him. However, those crowds were still so far away. So he drifted off into slumberland. He began dreaming of Terra's birthday, and all of Terra's attention focused on him. And Raven finding out. This dream was turning into a nightmare really really fast! He could just imagine Raven burning him to a crisp with the blink of an eye for two timing her, much as he could imagine a giant rock being dropped on his head for two-timing Terra. Neither were very pleasant thoughts, but he couldn't exactly tell the girls before their birthday. So he just sat there for an hour and a half waiting for the show to start.  
  
8:50. The crowds outside were getting restless waiting for the unveiling of Beast Boy. BB could hear the murmur of many children outside and was hoping he'd get paid big for this. At 9:00 sharp, the curtain opened and about 900 children ran up to the cage to watch and order BB into various things. One child shouted out monkey. BB turned into a monkey. Another shouted out chimp. BB turned into a slightly different animal. A third child shouted out primate, and Beast Boy turned into his human form again. That was bizarre, and there were still 897 children left to see their wish granted! This also was only the first of five shows Beast Boy was going to do today, and the zookeeper told him this would be the least busy. After another hour or so of changing into organisms like "Paramecium", "Fungus!" "Jellyfish!", "Michael Jackson!", and "Magical Mister Mistoffelees", the first show came to a close. Beast Boy was exhausted. At least the next show wasn't until 11:00. That gave him just over 50 minutes to rest himself.  
  
Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, two rather young girls had woken up at about 9:45 that morning, and decided on a trip to the zoo. These two girls just happened to be good friends named Terra and Raven. Yes, Raven wanted to go to the zoo for reasons beyond the capacity of any normal mind, but she wanted to go to the zoo anyway. Terra wanted to invite Beast Boy, but since he was nowhere to be found, she invited Raven instead. Raven would have preferred to stay home and talk to BB, but this was the next best thing.  
  
The 11:00 show came and went, with Beast Boy turning into random creatures such as the "chimpanzee", "Chlorophyta", "Halophile bacteria", "Pikachu", and "Al Franken the Liberal". That wasn't such a big deal, but since the Law of Averages always came back to get him, it was Terra and Raven first on the scene for the 1 o'clock show. Boy were they surprised to meet their love interest working at the zoo - as an exhibit!  
  
Raven smiled when she saw him. "Wow," she thought. "He's trying to save up extra money to buy me something really special! What a guy!" Terra was thinking along the same lines. Technically, they were both right - except BB couldn't exactly afford anything "special". Maybe he'd buy them both special grebnacks or something like that. They probably would like it, as long as they were from him. BB was just about to get back to relaxing when someone out of the blue yelled "Sperm Whale!" and Beast Boy destroyed the cage. He was then teleported out of sight, much to the dismay of the girls - and the 1300 kids standing in line behind them.  
  
"Mwa ha ha!" The Master of Games laughed rather pathetically as he surveyed the second annual Tournament of Heroes. He was tricked last time into losing all of his powers, so he chose not to abduct Robin again. This time, the field consisted of Beast Boy, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Wildebeest, Mini-Me, and Captain Jack Sparrow. No one was sure exactly what powers the last three had, but if they were here, they had to be pretty good. Beast Boy knew what was going to happen if he lost, and he wasn't going to get absorbed just in time to miss Raven and Terra's birthdays. He valiantly fought his way through the tournament, before finally advancing to fight the Master himself. The Master knew Beast Boy's weakness, so he tied up Raven and Terra above separate pots of molten hot lava, and giving him time enough to save only one of the girls. That's when he woke up with a start.  
  
"Ugh! It's only Quarter of One!" Beast Boy was not at all in a good mood after that dream. Raven and Terra were indeed on their way to the zoo, and Beast Boy was indeed stuck doing this show 3 more times. It was going to be a long two weeks - but at least he got a daily paycheck. It was just about then that Raven and Terra made their true debut. Beast Boy was not happy.  
  
"Oh my god! It's BB! Raven! Look!" Terra squealed in excitement, furthering Raven's "Blonde Hypothesis". Raven was happy to see Beast Boy, and asked him what he was doing at the zoo. He responded much like he had in the dream "I'm... getting extra cash so I can buy you guys awesome stuff!" This seemed to be exactly the answer Terra was looking for, as she squeezed into the cage and gave Beast Boy a long kiss and let him run his fingers through her hair. BB was rather - okay - really frightened at what Raven would do, but Raven just simply stood back and added another note to her hypothesis. She figured Terra, being a blonde, would be over-happy about a simple birthday present, and that was her unfortunate way of showing it. BB was glad that was over with, but not so glad when Raven told him to turn into a "Walrus" and ripped his tusks out with her powers. After Terra had left to see another exhibit, Raven apologized, saying "I really wish I didn't have to do that, but - it was unnecessary." Before BB had to tell her about the entire jig, the show continued and Raven left. During this show, Beast Boy had to turn into an "earthworm", a "flower", a "tapeworm", and "MC Hammer." This was getting real old real fast.  
  
Robin was carefully examining Starfire's grebnacks. There they were - so tempting on the wall. But no - he couldn't touch them, else he be punished again. What could he do? The urge to just grab one of them filled his entire body with primal urges. After about 11 seconds, he could hold himself back no longer and touched one. This caused Star to walk out from her room and kick him all the way to the zoo, where he landed next to Beast Boy's cage just in time for the 3:00 show - the fourth and next-to-last show of the day.  
  
"So," Robin started. "Tell the girls about the thing yet?" Beast Boy shook his head no. "Every chance I get, something ridiculous happens. I know I'm gonna end up on the wrong end of this - I mean, Raven already knocked out my two front teeth!" This, however, was not the time to be upset. The zookeeper whipped his new acquisition, forcing him to turn into a "Cow", and then a "Donkey", and then a "Plasmodium", and finally "Shaquille O' Neal". After the zookeeper's demonstration, the 1100 kids lined up to see what they could do. This was Robin's cue to exit - and exit he did.  
  
Cyborg returned home from his day of errands and put his two packs of photographs on the table. One was for Terra, the other was for Raven - their exploits with Beast Boy. He wouldn't let the girls see each other's of course - that would mean instant death for BB, and Cy really didn't want that to happen. After laying the photos down, he went to recharge himself. That's when Robin walked in the door. "Hey Cyborg?" he asked. "Did I hear you come in?" While looking for Cyborg, Robin accidentally knocked the photos onto the floor, in one big pile. He cleaned them up as quickly as he could and walked upstairs to those grebnacks again.  
  
The 5:00 show was almost ready to start. BB had just been informed he was getting 650 dollars from this performance - not shabby at all. He decided to pace himself during this show. He turned himself into a crocodile, Steve Irwin, Steve Irwin watching a crocodile, and Jackie Chan. The fans loved him, and the show went by remarkably fast. Before he knew it, it was time to head back to Titan's Tower for rest and then another grueling day of work tomorrow. Then there would be 3 days until the first birthday celebration. Hmmmm... 1300 dollars - he could buy quite a bit with that - maybe even Ninja Kawaii Ecchi Storm 8.2. Yeah, that would be awesome.  
  
Beast Boy got to his room and plopped himself down on the bed, exhausted. Cyborg returned downstairs after putting the photo packs on the girls' dressers. Robin looked at Cyborg. "Hey - uh - Cy... sorry about the pictures from earlier." Cyborg looked puzzled. "You mean the pics for Terra and Raven? What about them?" Robin began to look a little alarmed, just as Starfire walked downstairs (for her daily fly). "Well, I kinda knocked them both onthefloor and I reallyhopetheydidn'tneedtobeinsomekindaorder okthanksbye!" He ran upstairs and knocked Starfire into the wall, spilling her meal on her outfit and infuriating her. After the flash of green light and Robin's cries for help had subsided, Cyborg played Robin's words back in slow motion. "Well, I kinda knocked them both on the floor and I really hope they didn't need to be in some kinda order ok thanks bye." After realizing what this meant, Cyborg gulped. Beast Boy was going to be rather dead in the morning.  
  
Will Beast Boy survive the onslaught? Will there even be an onslaught? Can Beast Boy get to the zoo for his employment tomorrow? The world may never know. Read and Review! 


	6. The New Apprentice?

Ah yes - the sixth chapter. I still don't own this show - rather sad really - at least I would have aired Season 2 in a row instead of making fans wait several months. I also don't own American Idol, because if I did, I'd cancel it immediately because it disgusts me. That's just me though.  
  
I know I have not updated in over two months. The creative juices are never at a trickle. Either they are stanched, or they are flowing like the Ganges River. For those of you requesting naughty pics of Robin & Star, BB & Rae, BB & Terra, or Rae & Cy, I cannot help you. For those of you requesting naughty pics of Rae & Star or anything of that sort, I unfortunately also cannot help you. For those who requested naughty pics of Robin & Cy, I can help you. E-mail me and I will give you the number of a very good psychologist.  
  
Or go to - that's good too.  
  
Cyborg had had a stroke of luck. He went up to the girls rooms the night four days before, and convinced them both that Robin had delivered the pictures early - they were supposed to be birthday presents, so they would just have to wait. He then reorganized the pictures and hid them as well as he could. Beast Boy would never have to know what he could have been in for in the morning, though he was going to be in for a long day anyway. It was but three days until the first birthday, and BB had to work that extra day at the zoo in order to get enough cash.  
  
Slade smiled. His thirst for grebnacks could not be quenched, but his thirst for an apprentice could. He had been watching the young Terra. Watching her style. Watching her moves. Watching her behavior. Watching her shower. Well... um - he might have been, what with those cameras yet to be removed from the Tower's many bathrooms. He had decided that if Robin could not be his adopted son, then Terra would be. His adopted daughter - anyways. He laughed to himself as always. He knew just the way to get Terra to join his side, and it was a way that was really going to screw up those birthday parties. The Titans would learn not to dismiss Slade from any future invitations.  
  
He looked up again. "Mammoth... Jinx... Thunder, and Lightning - get over here now." The four soldiers arrived rather quickly. Slade gave his order. "You four will fetch the blonde chick from Titans Headquarters and bring her back here!" Jinx was the only one to speak up.  
  
"Uh... where did that Gizmo guy go?"  
  
Slade laughed again. "Gizmo is off making me some new technology - special sharks with laser beams attached to their heads!" Jinx looked at her boss. "Um, Slade sir - I'm pretty sure that's already been done." Jinx then got to meet the wall face first and didn't regain consciousness for a very long time. Oh well - Slade just called on the Master of Games to replace her.  
  
Beast Boy was faring well at the zoo this time. No unexpected transformations into Shrek or the Green Giant, and no abuses from the zookeeper. He knew, however, that it was only a matter of time before either Raven or Terra, or worse - both, came to check on him. And that's what happened as soon as the 1:00 show ended.  
  
"Hey, BB!" called Terra from across the "expanse" that was the zoo. She ran over as quickly as she could and jumped into the cage. She gave the Changeling a great big hug and stood there for everyone to see. Several onlookers snapped pictures, and four onlookers decided to walk closer to the action. Mammoth, Thunder, Lighting, and the Master of Games were ready to grab Terra and bring her back to Slade, as his orders requested.  
  
Terra was not going to go down without a fight, however.  
  
Rocks began lifting off of the cobblestone pathway that led to Beast Boy's cage. Giant pillars of stone were coming up all over the place. Monoliths were appearing out of nowhere. Then they began to fly. A giant boulder landed on the Master of Games, taking him out of commission. A large stone flew through the air and got Mammoth right where it counted. As he writhed in pain, he could have sworn he saw a rock whiz past his head that looked like a sculpture of Michaelangelo's David - except with Slade's mask on. Then he fainted.  
  
Thunder and Lightning began the storm. The rain began to get harder, matting Terra's hair to her face and making her look similar to Slade, what with the one-eye look. Raven luckily had her hooded cape that day, so she remained unfazed. She also remained unfazed in terms of her "friend" being attacked by the four evil-doers. Beast Boy, at least, was stuck in his cage, so he had an excuse. Terra looked to the sky, trying to find the two weather-themed "badness-bringers", but she wasn't able to do so before she was tackled by the just-arrived Jinx.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Terra, clearly furious. It was also clear that she had no idea who Jinx was. Jinx looked over at the blonde titan in disgust. "I'm a member of the wonderfully villainous HIVE organization, which contains only the best the world has to offer!" This didn't suit Terra's need for an explanation, and she just plain out asked, "So who ARE you?" Jinx was livid. If there was one thing she didn't like more than the sheer amount of bluish-purple hues in Raven's wardrobe, it was not being recognized. It didn't really matter though.  
  
Slade's Fembots (Slade-lookalike bots) arrived completely unnoticed. Once at the zoo, they mugged Raven and tossed her into Beast Boy's cage. Then they picked up Terra, as if in a mosh pit, and carried her off to Slade's lair. Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. "Terra! Oh no! Terra! Bring her back you little punks! I'm gonna get you all! You can't do this to me!" After about 5 minutes of Baywatch style running, the Fembots had taken Beast Boy's blonde girlfriend out of sight.  
  
Raven, surprisingly unobservant, made a comment. "Look, Beast Boy, I know she's your friend and all, but she's all of our friends too. But people come and people go. This was just one of those times where people go." Not being the most sensitive girl in the world was Raven's specialty, and this was one of the times that it irritated BB. He glared at her, rather angrily. "Why couldn't you use your 'Azarath Metrion whatever' to help her? What do you mean 'People come, people go?' What kind of a philosophy is that? You just watch your friends get beaten up and taken to Slade? What if it was me? What would you have done?" Raven actually looked like she was going to cry - apparently the gray-cloaked timid Rae was the main personality of the moment. She grabbed hold of her green love interest and began to sob, in front of 350 or 400 spectators. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You're right! I never would have let this happen if it were you! Please don't get made at me! Please don't leave me for someone like her! You'll love me forever, won't you?" Beast Boy cringed at her request, and at her question. It had occurred to him that Raven still didn't know, and he was lucky for that. He was also lucky that green- cloaked brave Rae wasn't in charge at the moment. He ran his hand through her hair. "It's alright, Raven - but we have to get in touch with the guys at the tower, because who knows what Slade has in store for her!" He looked at his purple-haired "girlfriend" and smiled reassuringly.  
  
The zookeeper let Beast Boy out with half pay at 2:00. He had only two thoughts running through his mind. One was blackmailing Raven about her public crying incident, but first and foremost was rescuing Terra from Slade's evil clutches. The last time Slade had tried to kidnap one of the Titans, he tried to make a pornographic film with Aqualad. It would have got off the ground too, if Slade hadn't wanted to do the nude scenes with his mask on.  
  
Robin was sucking on one of Starfire's grebnacks (chapter 2) when Beast Boy and Raven arrived. Quickly spitting it out, he turned and assumed leadership pose. "BB, Rae-Rae? Where's Terra?" Raven, back in normal mode now, first lectured Robin on why snow globes were not edible, and then kicked him in the crotch for calling her Rae-Rae. That was a name reserved only for Beast Boy, in her opinion. And Johnny Depp. No one was supposed to know that though.  
  
Beast Boy helped the now soprano Robin on to his feet and explained what happened to Terra. Robin was well aware of Beast Boy's situation, and was going to help in any way he could short of seducing Aqualad. Still in high- pitched voice mode, he gained the location of Slade's headquarters and was off with BB, Aqualad and Cyborg as quickly as he could, and exited with a very awkward gait. Starfire was a little behind, looking at Raven strangely. "Friend Raven?" she began timidly, as always. "Why does my Robin walk with such an ill-chosen posture?" Raven looked at her friend and sighed. "Starfire, this is gonna be difficult to explain, but..."  
  
Robin and the boys were well ahead of the two girls now. Cyborg had updated the T-car's settings so that it could travel fast. Really fast. Faster than it could before Star blew it up that one time. Robin was in the passengers seat, and Aqualad sat behind Cyborg twiddling his thumbs like an idiot. Beast Boy was staring out the window, thinking of his blonde "girlfriend", and worrying what Slade might do to her. Just about the same thing Raven would do to him, he figured, when she finally did put 2 and 2 together. Just about the same thing Star did the first time she saw Robin chewing on a grebnack. It was not a pleasant thought. He wanted to get there and save the girl who he cared about and get back to Titan's tower to prepare for Raven's birthday. Raven's birthday - the first of three birthdays that he had not bought a present for yet. "Oh, crap." Beast Boy thought to himself. "This may be the worst day ever."  
  
Slade laughed. He now had Terra right where he wanted her. Terra was chained to his bedpost with an iron bolt and steel links. Slade smiled. (Not that anyone could tell.) Terra was bug-eyed as Slade approached her, and screamed at him. "NO! YOU CAN'T! THE TITANS WILL FIND ME! BEAST BOY WILL SAVE ME! I WON'T LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME!" Slade stopped and frowned.  
  
"Stupid girl." the masked one said. "I'm not interested in anything of that sort." Terra gave a sigh of relief, then sat rigid again. "Then what do you want with me?" Terra, though relieved Slade wasn't going to ahem rock her world, was still extremely scared of what he could do.  
  
Slade looked at the thin blonde teen sitting tied to his bedpost. After realizing he should have done that to Robin, he answered the girl. "Well, Terra - I am in need... of an apprentice." Terra gasped. Slade had brought her here to be his apprentice? No! She couldn't do that! Beast Boy, the love of her life, would never ever ever ever forgive her. "He'd probably leave me for that ugly Goth skank!" she cried out without meaning to. Slade looked at her, with a puzzled expression under his expressionless mask.  
  
"Terra," he continued, trying to pretend she never had any outburst. "I am 45 years old, an aging man who once had many talents. I was an amazing dancer back in the day, and a wonderful singer. I didn't turn to a life of crime until my band mates killed my family out of jealousy, during the Cold War in the Communist Soviet Union!" Okay - so none of that actually happened aside from the wonderful singer part, but Slade had Terra listening anyway. "Until I turned to crime, all I had ever wanted to do was be a singer - but it was not to be. But I can still live my dream. Vicariously through you, as cliché as that sounds. You, Terra, will become my apprentice. You Terra, shall become the NEXT AMERICAN IDOL!" Slade laughed maniacally, clutching a grebnack at his bosom. Terra really couldn't respond at first, but then she made her stance.  
  
"I'm sorry Slade, but I can't be your apprentice. Beast Boy would never forgive me." She glared at the once-menacing, now just plain cockamamie Slade. Slade turned to face her, and then went back to his menacing, calculating form. He knew just the way to get Terra to his side. Those cameras in the Titans' bathrooms had been of some use to him. He found out secrets about Beast Boy. Secrets that were about the two girls that he cared about. From the cameras, he had also found out their bust sizes, but he wasn't going to go into that.  
  
"Terra - Beast Boy doesn't love you in the least." Slade started. Terra figured Slade would try a very dirty trick like this, so she slapped him, dislocating her wrist. Slade continued his plan. "He's been two-timing you. With that "Goth skank", as you called her." Terra gave another gasp, half believing, half not. "He's been taking you both out to the movie theatre, to the restaurant. He's planning to take you both out to the beach on your respective birthdays. He's been running his fingers through both of your hair. He's been giving you both kisses, tucking you both in at night. He's two-timing you, Terra. You deserve better. You deserve to be the NEXT AMERICAN IDOL!" Slade had reverted to his featherbrained behavior again.  
  
Terra was going to create a whirling tornado of stones around her, but then came to the realization everything in the room was metal - even the bedpost she was still chained to. It was about this time she noticed that Slade was not wearing his normal metal bodysuit. He was wearing a very skimpy French Maid's outfit now, complete with little feather duster. She was too irate to care though. She didn't believe a word he was saying about Beast Boy. She demanded proof, and Slade obliged. He went to his video collection and pulled out one of what seemed to be about 179 and 4/5 videotapes labeled Titans. He placed it in the VCR, fully expecting a tape of Beast Boy and Raven cuddling, and not expecting Robin in the shower singing "It's Raining Men."

Slade turned that tape off quickly. "Umm... you didn't see that, apprentice." The next tape he put in was one of Robin munching on Starfire's grebnacks while wearing her clothes. The 3rd tape consisted of Starfire in the shower, thinking of Robin. The 4th tape he tried wasn't the right one either - it was the Cyborg - Justin Timberlake incident at the superbowl. The 5th tape failed to give him what he wanted either - it was just Aqualad and Kitten. Terra stored that naughty tape in her backpack for future use.  
  
The 42nd tape (out of nearly 180) was the one that he wanted. It consisted of Beast Boy sitting in the bathroom, on the clothes bin, wondering what he should do about his situation. He wondered aloud. "Should I take Terra, or should I take Raven? They're both equally beautiful, in equally amazing ways. Oh, insatiable fate, why have you chosen me for this deed?" (Among other very un-BB-esque things to say) Then it went to Beast Boy taking a bath, at which point Slade turned the tape off again.  
  
Terra was in shock. She still could not, and would not believe it. She couldn't stand to think that Beast Boy's lips had not only touched her lips, but the lips of a girl like Raven. She got a terrible vision of him tucking her in at night. She began to scream, and Slade began to sing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts." Terra ran out of Slade's hideout, with him calling after her "Leave the green elf and come with me, Terra! You will be the NEXT AMERICAN IDOL!" Terra needed some time to think to herself. She couldn't let Beast Boy know she saw that video. She still cared about him, and wouldn't even let her think of him being with Raven. "I know," she said to herself quietly. "I'll talk to him about it at the beach!" She forgot, however, that Raven's birthday was closer than hers was.  
  
Robin, Aqualad, Beast Boy and Cyborg had waited for Raven and Starfire to catch up with them. After they did, they all boarded the T-Car and headed for Slade's hideout. Raven really didn't want to rescue Terra much, but since they were friends, and since it was what her BB wanted her do, she went along with it. Starfire also was in a hurry to rescue "Friend Terra". She seemed to show almost as much affection for the blonde teen as Beast Boy did.  
  
When the T-Car arrived at Slade's headquarters, Terra was nowhere to be found. The Titans all stayed in the T-Car except for Aqualad, Robin and Starfire, who went to look around. Raven wouldn't let BB go and look for her, despite his protests, and Cyborg was manning the wheel in case they needed to make a quick escape. About sixty feet into the building, they encountered Slade, laughing.  
  
"Ah, Starfire - you want a pony for your birthday? I mean - um... Aqualad, Robin - you're lookng for Terra, aren't you?" The titans stepped back, surprised. Robin spoke up.  
  
"Slade - how did you know?"  
  
"Ah, Robin - I have a special power that allows me to read females minds. They made a movie about it once, with that hunk Mel Gibson playing me - er... um, what I was saying is yes." Robin frowned. "I asked how did you know - you can't respond 'Yes!'"  
  
Slade spoke again. "Robin, I can read minds! I know you're looking for Terra. She ran away after I told her she could be the NEXT AMERICAN IDOL! She wanted no interest in it. All she wanted to do was be with that two- timing snaggled tooth elf of yours. It's too bad. She really loves that guy, but he can't make a decision. I personally think he's best off... with you."  
  
Slade's seduction attempt of Robin didn't go over well with Starfire present. She blasted him through a wall and began to hunt for "Friend Terra." What she didn't know was that Terra had begun running back to Titans' Tower. She was thinking of nothing but Beast Boy and all the fun times they had together. She was the girl for him, and was going to pretend like nothing ever happened. That would start with the making of waffles.  
  
Robin got a fix on Terra's position as soon as she entered the tower. Robin called the team together and they all went back home, where the waffle meal was ready. Raven frowned and asked for some herbal tea, which Terra got for her kindly. Terra then looked at the calendar, and remarked how Raven's birthday was the next day. Raven frowned, and went upstairs. Beast Boy frowned and checked his wallet. This was going to be bad.  
  
Terra plopped herself down on her bed, her head a mess. Her pure thoughts were waging a violent battle against her impure and evil thoughts, with a draw apparent. She wanted nothing more to wrap her arms around Beast Boy and never let go. She also wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Raven's throat and never let go, but she wouldn't let herself. She was going to be the good person in this fight. She wouldn't take the low road.  
  
Raven sat on her bed meditating. She hadn't been in pure control of her emotions since her first night out with the green one. This had led to random destructions of random objects. Her dark bluish-eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other. No one was going to celebrate her birthday tomorrow - she was sure of it. When not thinking about her upcoming birthday, she was thinking about her loved one and all the kisses they had shared. That was really not like her. She ran her hand through her hair the way he would - also not like her. Raven, however, was not concerned with the blonde girl a few rooms down the hall.  
  
The Green One who is the focal point of the story rested on the floor of his room between two piles of junk staring at the ceiling. Raven and Terra's birthdays were both coming up. Right now he had two girlfriends - if he didn't get them anything he'd have none. He vacillated between thinking himself an immoral pig and a true man's man for having two girls. Robin walked in and sat on his bed.  
  
"Hey, BB - there a problem?" The Boy Wonder asked, knowing full well that there was a problem. He was fully expecting the response he received.  
  
"Yeah, dude - still not set yet." Beast Boy frowned. "How can I pick between the two of them? They're going to hate me forever no matter how it turns out. I just wish I could have one girl to worry about like you with Star and Kitten with Aqualad and..." he trailed off, leaving Robin to puzzle over his last comment. If he even noticed, Robin showed no concern over that disturbing detail. "Beast Boy - I know that you're upset. I know that you haven't gotten anything for their birthdays yet too - so we gotta go shopping for them tomorrow morning." Beast Boy had once again forgotten about the girls birthdays. He was planning to take Raven and Terra to the beach on their respective birthdays, and turn into a pony for Starfire. He knew how much that girl loved ponies.

BB spent the rest of the night dreaming about his girlfriends. Raven's penetrating eyes and gorgeous purple hair, not to mention wonderful figure. Terra's great personality. Her long, flowing blonde hair and her sparkling blue eyes. He couldn't stop wavering between them until finally settling for a happy merger between the two - but that just made him feel worse inside. It was going to a long two weeks.  
  
With Raven's birthday in 24 hours, what will Beast Boy do? Will there be any hope for the changeling? Will Terra crack, or will she finally tell Beast Boy she knows the truth. Will Beast Boy die for his transgressions? Who will be the NEXT AMERICAN IDOL? What the hell is Blackfire doing in a gentlemen's club? Find out the answers to these questions and many more in Double Trouble Chapter Seven!  
  
Cyborg: Read and review, y'all!  
  
Kitten: DO IT, Laddy-Poo!  
  
Aqualad: All right! All right! Please give ideas and requests in your reviews! I'm on my knees begging you to!  
  
Slade: If you do, you could be the NEXT AMERICAN IDOL!


	7. The Happy Day of Happy Birth

Hey, everyone - there's gonna be a quick update this time - no two month wait in between. I'm gonna make sure none of you forget about it!  
  
See me at - vote for the couple you think should end the story together or they won't end the story together!  
  
Let's get a few reviews responded to first, shall we?  
  
Wysteria Fox: First off, I've seen the "word" "Wysteria" around plenty of times, but I have no idea what it refers to - so if you could tell me, I'll give you a cookie. Second off, thanks - that's a wonderful compliment in my opinion (the best one is "you are the most random person I have ever seen or heard of.) WarPrince2000: Thanx a bundle!   
Stary & Riley: I know it's mean and all - but you'll have to admit, it's a lot easier in today's society to pass off a blonde (or Tamaranean) as ditzy than a brunette or a purplish-whatever-Raven-has-going thing. (Most of my friends are blondeish-brown (or dirty blonde) anyway - can I stereotype them as rather violent and fluent in biting people? Because that's what they do...) Hopefully you can withstand the onslaught in this chapter!  
SenGoku: Good to see someone around here does - by the way, does your name refer to the role-playing game, Inu-Yasha, or just a random Goku - or something else even?  
Mecha - I can't wait for me to update either - so here we are!   
KagInuLuv - Where's the ShipInuLuv at? (Don't answer that... please do not answer that)   
Ravenrocks10, TamerTerra - One guess as to where these names came from... And Finally... Vash The Stampede - Don't I already own your soul?  
  
With those out of the way, I can now go ahead with the disclaimer. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own any blond(e) hair die. I do not own a room at the Bellevue asylum in New Jersey. I do not own a giant robot rabbit called Rabbot. I don't own Larry, Moe, or Curly. I may own Vash The Stampede's soul, but I don't know yet. NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 7!  
  
Robin and Beast Boy walked around the Gotham City mall, a few towns over from the Tower. It was raining outside, and they could see and hear the "pitter-patter" of raindrops on the glass ceiling above. The boys had some birthday shopping to do.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Robin started. BB knew what question was coming up. "How can you not find gifts for EITHER of your two girlfriends?" Beast Boy held his head down. At the mention of "two girlfriends", about 15 teenage guys looked over at the Boy Wonder and his green elf-like buddy, and were silently applauding the odd, seemingly verdant character. Beast Boy looked over at his masked friend. "You need to get them gifts too! Plus you need to get something special for Star, remember?!" Robin nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking along the lines of lingerie or something of the sort - so let's go to that store!" Beast Boy frowned, knowing that this was a mistake.  
  
The sight of undergarments told Robin he was at the right place, never mind the large sign that said Victoria's Secret. As he walked in, he unfortunately caught the eye of another shopper there that day - the ridiculously blonde (sorry, R&S) Kitten, who was hopefully shopping for herself and not her father.  
  
"Why, what brings my Robbie-Poo to this store?" she cooed. Robin frowned. "Are you shopping for that red-headed wench of yours? I should hope not - this stuff isn't for her - she'd get confused and wear it as a hat!" Even though she was probably right, Robin couldn't exactly let Kitten get away with a comment like that. As he wound back to use his Robin-a-rang on her, someone tapped him and Beast Boy on their shoulders. His voice was oddly recognizable.  
  
"Excuse me boys, but I do believe you are standing in front of the item I would like to purchase for myself." Beast Boy, who was green to begin with, turned greener. He was praying that the unmistakably familiar voice of Slade was not actually the unmistakably familiar voice of Slade. He turned around. It was. Robin grabbed the now-fainted Beast Boy and hurried out of the store. As he was running, he heard Slade and Kitten arguing over who had a better bust.  
  
After Beast Boy regained consciousness, he looked at Robin. "Dude - I am NEVER going shopping in that place again."  
  
Cyborg was driving the T-Car down a stretch of highway, with Aqualad in the passengers seat. They had already gotten the birthday gifts that they needed. The conversation that they were having quickly turned to BB, Raven, and Terra. Cyborg was really not looking forward to what would happen if either of the girls found out. Aqualad was hoping that they would, but let Beast Boy remain in the gene pool. He wanted to have the two girls instead. Okay - so he would have taken any girls. Except Speedy, that is.  
  
"So, Fish-boy, if you were in Beast Boy's position, what would you prefer happen? Raven finding out and suffocating you with her mind, or Terra dropping a giant rock on you?" Cyborg's query was one that everyone sans Raven and Terra had been asking themselves. Aqualad frowned, and gave his best answer. "Um - yes?" This was not the answer Cyborg had been looking for.  
  
Raven knew her birthday was that day. She had already taken some precautions. The first was that Starfire was locked in her room. There would be no barging in and yelling of "Happy Day of Your Happy Birth!" this year. There would also be no Tamaranean folk songs of 6000 verses. That lasted all the way into Star's birthday last year. Her second precaution was to lock herself in her room. That wasn't too difficult, as she usually did that. The last thing she wanted was all the Titans wishing her a happy birthday. She hated happiness. Most of the time, anyways. She wouldn't mind it if BB showed up with a card or something. As long as it wasn't Starfire popping out of her cake - for the third year in a row.  
  
She thought of how much she had changed in the past year. First and foremost, she didn't know Terra at this point last year, and hadn't yet formulated her Blonde Hypothesis (yeah, I know). She also was barely getting to know the lovable green shape-shifter that had altered her life so much these past couple of weeks. She also thought Slade was a conniving super-villain, and not the psychotic cross-dressing man that he was. She also was moody all the time, and had serious issues with her 50 foot red father. One year later, she knew and trusted Terra (though they weren't exactly best friends), fallen for the same lovable green shapeshifter, and knew the truth about the mask-wearing fiend, Slade. She also still hated birthday celebrations.  
  
Beast Boy and Robin continued their trek around the mall. It was only 8:45. BB wanted to take Raven to the beach and give her her present there. Robin wanted all the Titans to go to the beach, but that idea was vetoed by the unable to swim Cyborg. The two teen superheroes walked into another random store to look for gifts - little did the boys know that Kitten and Slade were both following them.  
  
"So, is there anything Star would like here, ya think?" Robin asked. Beast Boy glanced behind him and turned back. "Dude - I'm pretty sure that she wants a pony. It's only written ALL OVER THE TOWER IN BLACK SHARPIE!" He stopped for a second to catch his breath. "Everywhere I look there's 'I want a pony!' scribbled in black sharpie! Do you KNOW how many of my CDs she ruined? Why did you have to show her that documentary on baby animals?!" He couldn't imagine a horse being around the tower, though he himself had done this many times to give Rae and Terra horseback lessons.  
  
Robin looked over at Beast Boy again. "I thought that was Raven's handwriting." Beast Boy couldn't believe he actually said that. "Dude - I'm not even dignifying that with a response."  
  
Terra was still sound asleep in her room, despite the banging on her wall from the next room over. Starfire had just come to the realization that someone had locked her in her room. She was banging on Terra's wall for help, but that girl could sleep through a tornado, and probably had. Star cried out for help. "Someone! Someone! Someone has locked me in my room on Raven's happy day of her happy birth and will not let me out! Someone has also stolen my grebnacks! I wish to know who this Someone is so I can invite the Rekmas to their happy day of their happy birth! I may even bring in the Gordainians or the Okaarans to find them! Then I shall call them a milnip-wusserloop!" She was unaware that the Someone who had stolen her grebnacks was different from the Someone who had locked her in her room.  
  
Aqualad sat in the passenger's seat of the T-Car, clutching a bag of snow globes in his hand. The two guys were going to get Starfire a few more snow globes today, but they had no idea which ones she had and which ones she didn't, so they took them all. It didn't occur to them that Starfire would be pretty irritated when she woke up that morning.  
  
"Well, Metal Man, I'm gonna ask you the same question. Which fate of Beast Boy's would you prefer?" The possibilities were not something Cy liked to imagine. It was like a car wreck. Kind of like the T-Car wreck from a couple of weeks ago - except the roadkill would probably be green in this instance. "Well... um... I think I'd take the.. Thing... with the thing." That didn't exactly clear it up for Aqualad. "What I'm saying is - LOOK OVER THERE!" As Aqualad turned to look out his window, Cyborg KO'd him and kept on driving. He knew that he was gonna get it too when the girls realized he had been keeping BB's secret from them. He also knew that he couldn't believe Aqualad fell for that trick.  
  
Raven frowned. Her meditation wasn't going exactly as planned. A) No one had dared barge in her room yet. That was suspicious, especially today. B) The knocking coming from either Terra or Starfire's rooms was loud enough to reach hers. Whoever that was, they were interrupting her valuable power- controlling time. She couldn't let that gray-cloak Raven take command again and start sobbing on Beast Boy's shoulder. That was really embarrassing. She also couldn't let the ditzy pink-cloaked Raven out again. That was a disaster every time it happened. The orange-cloaked Raven wasn't one to let out either. That one was unsanitary and annoying. The green-cloaked one was okay, even though it had caused her to accidentally knock her favorite green one out of the tower one day while they were alone together.  
  
The knocking grew louder. "What in the world is that noise?" She began to get off of her bed, but then realized that doing so would be a mistake. "There could be a trap outside." She was pretty sure Starfire was still locked in her room, and was probably the cause of the noise, but she could never be too sure. The gothic one decided to pull on her emergency earplugs. They really didn't do much good.  
  
The boys continued their trek through the mall. It was now 9:15. Beast Boy and Robin were still looking for gifts. They had tried Spencer's, to no avail. They had tried Hot Topic. They had even tried Mad Mod's Institute For Bratty Teenage Do-Gooder Fashions. Nothing was there that might appeal to the girls. Except that pony. Robin had found a pony at the Discount Pony Emporium outside the mall. Why there was a Discount Pony Emporium at all, no one knew. Beast Boy looked pretty stupid clutching the reins of a horse in a shopping mall. Kitten could only laugh as she watched the sight from inside Mad Mod's Institute For Bratty Teenage Do-Gooder Fashions. Slade also laughed, but that's because he was watching Starfire's sister, Blackfire, dancing provocatively at the mall's gentleman's club.  
  
"Dude - there's nothing in this whole mall that Terra-hon and Rae-Rae would like!" After chuckling at his pet names for the girls, Robin responded to his now downcast friend. "Come on, BB - there's gotta be something that they'd like here! It doesn't even have to be clothes of sorts! What about jewelry, and books, and trips to restaurants, and nicehotloving, and tickets to see a rock concert or something?" Beast Boy looked awkwardy at Robin. "Um... - what was that fourth thing you said?"  
  
"A rock concert..." Beast Boy scowled. That obviously was not what he said, but BB decided to ignore it. He needed to find those girls gifts, and he needed to find them fast. It was 9:30 now, and he still hadn't picked out anything for anyone. He also wondered how he and Robin would be able to keep a pony hidden from Starfire for two weeks without her noticing. Then again, it was Starfire, so they might be safe.  
  
At last he found a wonderful snow globe with a pony in it. He decided this would have to do for Starfire. Still remaining, however, were his girlfriends. What would he get them? To Beast Boy, they were the two most beautiful girls in the world, and they deserved something special. He was still unable to choose between them. He knew he'd have to decide one day - but doing it on one of their birthdays was not the way to go. Robin was looking through random necklaces and bracelets for gifts for the girls. He found a bracelet that matched Raven's forehead jewel and a pseudo-sapphire necklace that went with Terra's eyes. Thankfully for Robin, they were cheap.  
  
Beast Boy and Robin continued their gradual walk through the mall. He decided that a trip to a rock concert could be good for Terra, but it really wouldn't work for Raven. She really didn't like the whole "people" aspect of life. She had already been to the restaurant, and really didn't like jewelry. She also had a lot of books. That left that fourth choice, and BB knew that that one would not fly. He had to think of something else. She preferred the darker things. Maybe she'd appreciate just a nice, quiet, dark night out or something. Maybe he could just stay with her on the beach - then again, she really didn't like the beach. Or the water. Or the sunsets. Come to think of it, it was a bad idea to take Raven to the beach. This girl was really hard to get stuff for. Then he found it. A private trip to the cliffs of Gotham City later that night. She'd love it. Or at least he hoped she would.  
  
The rock concert would be kinda difficult too. What groups did Terra listen to? Who was she dying to see in concert? Who was playing between Gotham and Titans Tower in the next three days? Oh well - he'd ask before Raven's party, and she'd tell him. That brought Beast Boy to another thought. Raven was going to have a party, courtesy of Cy and Star. Raven really hated parties. At 10:00, the boys had their gifts, and they began the ride home via public transportation. Kitten was driving right behind them, and behind her still was the amazing Mumbo, carrying Slade on a mailbox full of bunny rabbits.  
  
Raven looked at her clock. 10:20. That knocking had been going on for over an hour. She could not comprehend how Starfire had not thought to just put a hole in her wall. She also could not comprehend how Terra was still asleep. How that girl managed to do that was unbelievable.  
  
Starfire looked at her clock. 10:20. She had been knocking on her wall for over an hour, trying to get out of her room to wish Raven "A happy day of her happy birth." It was unclear to the young Tamaranean why someone would want to prevent this from happening. She personally thought it was Beast Boy, preventing her from reaching his dark-haired girlfriend on her day of joyous celebration. Star also needed to get downstairs to make her pudding of happiness. She needed to figure out where she was going wrong with the recipe, as her pudding of happiness had the strange ability to make people sad. She continued knocking towards Terra's wall.  
  
Terra looked at her clock. 10:20. She had been woken up about 5 minutes ago by someone knocking on her wall. She had absolutely no idea what Starfire was doing, or when it started, but it was getting irritating. She decided that at 10:30, she'd get out of bed and find out what Star was up to. It better not be hammering a poster of Robin into her wall, or there would be hell to pay.  
  
At 10:30, Beast Boy's blonde lover got out of her bed and opened her door. She was astonished at the giant crackling black hand that was keeping Starfire's door shut. Terra had completely forgotten Raven's birthday after she bought her present, but this enormous fist had conveniently reminded her. Terra began the walk towards Raven's room, with Starfire still pounding away on her wall. Terra had managed to control all of her emotions from the meeting with Slade and had almost entirely forgot about it. Still, she felt a little twinge of doubt as she headed to the sanctuary of the purple-haired one.  
  
Knock Knock - Raven could still hear the pounding of Starfire. She could also hear the knocking on her door. These earplugs were terrible. Knock Knock She wondered who it was at her door. Was it Cyborg, Aqualad? Terra? Beast Boy? Even if it was Beast Boy, she had no desire to get up and check, for the odds were much greater that it was someone else. Raven got the answer to her question when she heard Terra's voice through the door. "Raven! Let me in! I need to talk to you! It's urgent!" This was obviously a ploy to get her to come out and be "surprised". Not this year. She wasn't going to come out of her room until Terra's birthday, at the very earliest. Terra was standing outside Raven's door, huffing and puffing, when she heard the front door open.  
  
Cyborg and the still-unconscious Aqualad had returned with Raven's birthday cake and a bag full of 25 Grebnacks. Thankfully, Starfire was nowhere to be found. Terra ran down the stairs to meet them, and was surprised by the size of the cake. She was hoping there would be another 5-layer cake like this one waiting for her in two days. As soon as she finished greeting Cyborg, the other two men came through the door, still wet from their excursion at the mall, and Beast Boy still holding the pony (How they got the pony in the taxicab is a story for another time).  
  
Terra wrapped her arms around BB's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was eager to celebrate Raven's birthday today. Okay - so she was more interested in completely embarrassing Raven, but that was always loads of fun too. The five titans looked around. They knew Raven would not willingly come down to the main chamber, but they couldn't find Star anywhere. That's when they heard the knocking from above.  
  
It was 10:45. Starfire had been knocking on that wall for an hour and a half. How the wall had not fallen over, she had no idea. Must be super- reinforced steel or something. She decided to try the door again. "Someone let me out of here! My door seems to locked from the outside in! I would wish that someone would let me out!" Then came the scream that she always did. The high pitched scream that resonated throughout the entire building, and completely broke Raven's concentration. The black hand dissolved and the door opened.  
  
The titans all met Starfire upstairs. They had to approach Raven's room slowly, as the gothic one had now focused all her powers on keeping that door shut. As far as she was concerned, there was no party or celebration today. The boys brought the gifts from downstairs, and Terra distracted Starfire long enough to hide the pony somewhere safe. In order to avoid booby traps, Cyborg sent Aqualad to knock on the door first. As expected, a gigantic black bird's foot, complete with talons, chucked him through the roof. Cyborg went next, fearing the worse. Hmmm - this was odd. No black energy anywhere. He knocked on the door. The door opened for him. Cyborg looked back at the group with a worried look on his face. After he walked in, the next thing the Titans heard were screams and the sound of a hammer against metal. The next thing they saw was Cyborg, in about 25 pieces in the hallway. Robin would spend the rest of the morning putting him back together.  
  
Starfire went next. She crept in very slowly, and snuck up right behind Raven before she was noticed. "HAVE A HAPPY DAY OF YOUR-"A large explosion silenced the Tamaranean girl before she was finished, as she went through the far wall at about seven times the speed of sound. Terra and Beast Boy were the only two left. Terra asked to go in hand in hand, but Beast Boy managed to convince her that it was not a good idea to show affection anywhere within 100 miles of Raven. Terra agreed, and she went in alone. She entered to find a Raven just about ready to fry her, so she told her she was just there for girl talk.  
  
"Well, what is it you need to talk about?" Raven asked the blonde girl. "Well, Raven - how do I get my boyfriend to get me exactly what I want?" She didn't know Terra had a boyfriend - she thought they had broken up when Terra had gone a month without speaking of him. She also didn't know who the guy was, but she decided to give her advice anyway. "Don't." Terra was not pleased. "What do you mean, don't? Then how am I supposed to-"She was stopped. "He'll get you exactly what you want - or else he doesn't fully understand you yet, and it's time for a talk." She had no idea how right she was. Out of nowhere, Raven let out a black lightning bolt and completely fried Terra - then punted her out of the room.  
  
Robin decided to give fixing Cy a rest and go next - then Aqualad landed on him. That left Beast Boy. He reluctantly walked into his more mysterious girlfriend's room. She was about to fry him too, until she saw who it was. She fixed all the holes in her room and let him sit down on the bed. She knew what question was coming. "Rae-Rae, why don't you just go downstairs and let us throw your party for you?" She looked him sternly in the eye. "I don't do parties. You should know that. I don't care if you invited Slade, Kitten, Blackfire, Nelson Mandela, or Larry. It doesn't matter. I don't do parties."  
  
The green shapeshifter looked at her. "Raven - why won't you? You mean everything to me! Why won't you just go out and do this just once - for me?" He embraced her and they locked lips. It was a very sweet kiss, and it was soft and pleasant enough to convince Rae that she had to head downstairs, no matter how embarrassing it might be. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they headed downstairs. Instead of being enraged, Terra just laughed. "Wow," she thought. "My Beast Boy is suave enough to convince anyone to do anything."  
  
Raven expected the worst when she got downstairs and everyone was conscious. First came the "HAVE A HAPPY DAY OF YOUR HAPPY BIRTH!" Every year she got that. Starfire had never learned to say "Happy Birthday" or anything like that. She had also never learned to speak below 80 decibels, apparently. Robin began to bring out the gifts. There would probably be nothing she liked in there, but she would feign excitement anyway. She was right. Nothing anyone got really interested her, though Starfire's clay dolls would be useful for voodoo if she ever decided to pick up another hobby. Beast Boy claimed his gift was another horseback lesson. They were fun, but not something she exactly wanted to do. Unfortunately for Raven, she got the face. No one could resist the face, and she hopped on. After Starfire made a seemingly harmless comment about "riding him" that was taken in a way she could have never expected, the Titans all went inside. Those lessons usually lasted 45 minutes to an hour, so the group would have the cake then.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven arrived at the beach. Raven was not looking too happy at all, because she hated the beach and had made this clear many times. He plopped himself down on the sand and took the tickets from his knapsack. The beach had just been a convenient halfway point. BB offered Raven the chance to swim, but she declined saying, "I don't do swimming."  
  
It was silent on the Gotham Cliff front, and all seemed well. Beast Boy and his love sat down on the blanket he had brought so they wouldn't get dirty. Thankfully for Beast Boy, anyone in the tower, especially Terra, could not see him and Raven there. The changeling was trying infinitely hard not to let any hint of primal urge sift through - he wasn't there for that. He just wanted private time with Rae. He thought she looked unusually wonderful in her regular bodysuit today. It accentuated her figure and made her curves stand out. He couldn't get his eyes off her legs for about 10 minutes. Sure, they were pale, but they were nice and shiny and just the way that he liked them. He leaned in to give her another kiss when two figures emerged from the woods - Kitten and Slade.  
  
"Why Beast Boy and Raven - what a pleasant surprise it is to see you two here, all alone, under the romantic moonlight, with the view of the city beneath you and the stars above, the wonderful orchard air coming in from the east..." Slade, complete with afro, who was by this time beginning to sound like a Gotham Cliffs Infomercial, was silenced by Kitten. "Beast Boy! I see you and your non-blonde bosom buddy have decided to visit the Gotham Cliffs for a little make out time?" That was not the reason at all, Beast Boy tried to explain, but there was no reasoning with a stereotypical blonde preppy girl like Kitten (yep, I did it again... lol). Raven was puzzled by the comment "non-blonde bosom buddy." That seemed a little misplaced to her. She wasn't talking about herself - was she? Or even Terra? No - that wasn't it. That couldn't have been it. She took out Kitten with a crackle of lightning before "The Afro Wonder" knocked BB unconscious with a well- placed kick to the head. (Yeah, I've reverted to that)  
  
"Oh Raven - you're out of the loop, aren't you? Beast Boy is two-timing you, Rae-Rae. He's dating Terra too, you know. He's going to take her here two days from now. He hasn't decided which one of you he plans on picking, but you'd both be best to dump him. I've already informed Terra, and she wasn't happy in the least - oh no..." The "Oh no..." was caused by a tree surrounded by a black aura landing on the newly Afro-ized man. Raven could not and would not believe that man ever. That was just a Slade mind trick. He used them on Robin all the time, to no avail - and she was much smarter and much more strong-willed than Robin. As she sent Slade and Kitten tumbling down Gotham Cliffs, Beast Boy regained consciousness. Raven looked at him sadly. "Beast Boy - you do love me - don't you?" The gray-cloaked Raven was acting up again. Beast Boy could only stare right into her eyes and say "Of course I love you - why wouldn't you think that?" Raven was not sure she could believe him, but kissed him anyway. She also made plans to return to the Gotham Cliffs in two nights, just to make sure.  
  
Over an hour and a half had passed. Starfire had already completed her pudding of happiness and was waiting for the duo to return. Terra was beginning to get very irritated. At that moment, the horse that Raven rode in on returned. Raven was right behind. Terra looked at Beast Boy. "What took you so long? We have to have cake, you know!" Secretly, she wanted to ask "What were you doing for that extra half hour?" Beast Boy explained that Slade had attacked them while he and Raven were resting on the beach before they went back. Since Beast Boy's lessons usually did stop at the beach, this was a good enough explanation. Robin walked in from the kitchen, having just finished Cyborg. "Alright everyone, cake and pudding is ready!"  
  
After vomiting up the pudding of happiness again, Raven and Terra went up to Starfire's room. The three girls had a wonderful chat about boys, as teenage girls oft do. The guys were listening in on them from the other room, and had Beast Boy protected, just in case something slipped. Star almost slipped, but then made an even bigger mistake - suggesting that the girls wait to reveal their boyfriends' identities to each other until her birthday! Apparently, Star had forgotten that her two best friends were dating the same guy. That was Starfire for you.  
  
Cyborg, Robin, and Aqualad looked at Beast Boy, whose eyes were focused on the calendar. Starfire's birthday was in 10 days. There was an awkward silence, which Aqualad tried to break by saying "So... can I have your stereo?" He was immediately knocked unconscious - again.  
  
Terra's birthday in the next chapter! Starfire's birthday MAY be the next chapter! Will someone pop out of a cake this year? Will Raven or Terra finally snap due to Slade's pressure? Will Beast Boy even last 10 days? Why has Mad Mod decided to perform the Full Monty as a one man show? Will the Aqualad bashing ever cease? (No) These questions and more shall be answered in the 8th chapter of Double Trouble! (Man that was a long one!)  
  
Read and Review, or else Slade's afro will destroy you!


	8. The Second Birthday

Please visit my homepage and forum / shrine thing...

I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own 50 reviews yet. It'll take 50 reviews to get the next chapter up (yeah, I've resorted to "threats"). There's some other stuff I don't own, and when I think of it, I'll add that too... Now let's get to the shorter than chapter 7 Chapter 8!  
  
Terra liked birthdays a lot more than Raven. Not as much as Starfire, but she liked them a lot. Terra enjoyed the attention they heaped on her. So, naturally, she was up at 4:30 in the morning on her birthday. Beast Boy was going to take her to the Super Bruces tonight. She couldn't wait. It didn't matter to her that no one else would be up until 9 or so. Today was her birthday!  
  
She went down to the main room and turned on the television. There was a cartoon on. Something like Justice League: Unlimited or something lame. It was a Green Arrow episode. Terra thought archery was the lamest super-power ever, and she constantly expressed this whenever Speedy was within ten feet. Unfortunately, he always thought she was hitting on him.  
  
Fast forward to 9:00. Robin's alarm rang. He put on his pants and got up to use the bathroom. He had finally taken out those ridiculous hidden cameras and could use it in peace. However, he was unable to use it for the sole reason that he was unable to concentrate. Someone was downstairs yelling "HAPPY DAY OF YOUR HAPPY BIRTH!" That could only be one person.  
  
That same scream awoke Raven from her slumber. Obviously Star had woken up early to surprise Terra and scare the bejesus out of everyone else in the tower. Raven just wanted to get back to sleep and dream about her special green lover, who she loved even more after his gifts to her on her birthday. She fell back on to her bed and began to snooze again.  
  
Terra's hair was standing up on end so that it looked like Slade's afro. Once again, Star had surprised her hapless victim with a jet-engine-loud scream. After Terra realized that it wasn't World War III, she smiled at her red-haired friend. "Thanks Starfire..." she said. "It means a lot to me that you would say that."  
  
Beast Boy was the next to come down. He looked around cautiously for Raven and then gave Terra a kiss on the cheek and a "Happy Birthday!" He had just made her day. No matter what ridiculous presents they would give her, they could not ruin her day. She was just waiting for that night so she would get to see that concert and spend ahem quality time with Beast Boy. Then Raven came down. Terra tried her hardest to push her meeting with Slade out of her head, but the little things he said just kept resonating with her.  
  
The party for Terra went exactly as she figured it would. Nothing that she really liked, and an okay tasting cake. She went out to train to find a big surprise though - the obstacle course was being overrun by Slade's fembots! What were they doing there? She called Robin on her monitor and the Titans were off for another fight.  
  
Terra wasn't going to be abducted by those machines again. She had been working really hard to control her powers, just in case BB decided to leave her for someone who had that ability. She brought several rocks above her head and dropped them on to the Fembots. Robin sent out his bird-a-rang to ensnare some of them. Cyborg simply stood there and repeatedly fired his laser cannon. For some reason, these Slade-fembots were getting really easy to take out.  
  
Fast forward to later that night. It was time for the concert. Terra was dressed in basic street clothes, while BB had his regular spandex hero outfit on. BB had Robin challenge Cyborg to a battle of "Casablanca Battle Royal" so he could sneak off with the T-Car. His plot was successful, and before long, Terra and Beast Boy were on their way to see the Super Bruces in concert.  
  
At the concert, Terra snuggled right up next to BB as the Super Bruces began performing. It was a hard rock tune, and the couple beat their heads in rhythm to it, as did the rest of the audience in attendance. Terra smiled at Beast Boy and declared it would be "their song" from there on out. After the first song, a man from backstage came out to inform the band leader of a development, and he took the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen - it has come to my attention that we have some SUPERHEROES in the audience!" Everyone looked around before their eyes settled on the green changeling, who had his arm wrapped around Terra. "GIVE IT UP FOR TWO MEMBERS OF THE TEEN TITANS!"  
  
The band leader, known to the fans as Alex, and his backup vocalist Robbie pulled the couple onto the stage, where the adulation of the fans was even greater. Before long, everyone was chanting for Beast Boy to sing Terra a love song, which he did, to the delight of the crowd. (I won't tell you which one it was, but it was NOT a song by Evanescence, which seems to be a popular choice in songfics). However, it wasn't that good - seeing as how often BB's voice cracked during the course of it. Terra was just happy that he tried.  
  
The duo went back to their seats, with BB's arm around Terra's waist now, and receiving raucous applause from the audience. They sat down, expecting the rest of the night to be normal, but that was not to be the case. Mad Mod appeared out of nowhere to sing a song that WAS by Evanescence - and he sounded like William Hung. For some reason, he was cheered even more wildly than Beast Boy, Terra, and the Super Bruces combined. There were some things that Beast Boy just didn't understand. It didn't really matter for long though, as Terra leaned in and kissed him twice, and that cleared his thoughts. She then began to whisper seductively into his ear. "So - you know what would make a good birthday present?" she snickered. "If we could spend the rest of the night together. That would do me good until my next birthday, if you're listening right." Beast Boy was obviously not listening right, as he said "Sure thing, honey" while not taking his eyes off the Super Bruces.  
  
The rest of the concert passed, and before BB knew it, it was 11:00. Raven was probably not happy, and Cyborg was probably absolutely livid that BB would have ahem stolen the T-Car without telling him. As he and Terra started walking back to the T-Car, it began to rain. It always seemed to rain when BB was outside. Oh well - he'd live. He started the car and Terra hopped into the passenger seat, and they took off, back for the tower.  
  
Raven was pacing. Where the hell was Beast Boy? She couldn't help but think that maybe Terra had tried to seduce him during the concert. She didn't want to think that, but it had crossed her mind. She was also worried he had been involved in an auto accident, what with the torrential downpour and all. "Or maybe," she reasoned with herself, "The concert was just going for a really long time..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash a few rooms down the hall. It had come from Starfire's room, and she went out to check what it was.  
  
Robin was unconscious on the ground, grebnack in his hand. Star was holding a giant mallet, ready to strike again. She had explained to him hundreds of times not to touch her grebnacks - it was almost as much of a no-no as going into Raven's room. Anyone who went into Raven's room was sure to suffer instant death (see Cyborg, chapter 7)  
  
The rain was coming down in buckets now, and Beast Boy could barely see where he was off to. The windshield wipers were barely doing any good at all, and Terra was clutching on to BB for dear life. Her nails in his arm was not something he needed for the formidable journey home. When they were about halfway home, the rain became too much to bear, and Terra shouted "PULL OVER!" Beast Boy did, scared half to death by Terra's outburst. BB decided he would call Robin to get him to come pick them up, but for some bizarre reason, he wasn't picking up his communicator. Oh well - it was rather late.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra decided they would walk to the nearest gas station or pharmacy to spend the night, and they got out of the car. They were lucky they did, because three minutes after they had walked off, a tractor- trailer truck had hydroplaned off the road and plowed into the T-Car, causing it to explode. As the red flames shot into view from behind them and the sound of the explosion reached their ears, Terra immediately knew what it was. "You know Cyborg's going to kill you when we get back..." BB nodded in agreement. His death wasn't an important matter to him anyway - he knew that he was going to die within the week - on Starfire's birthday.  
  
The couple eventually found their way to an open hotel. The manager recognized the two as Teen Titans, and offered them a free room. Terra gladly accepted and dragged a weary Beast Boy up the stairs. There was just one surprise waiting for them in the room. Well - there were two surprises. The first surprise was that the tub was filled with water balloons. The second was more alarming - there was only one bed in the room.  
  
Terra immediately jumped on the bed and asked for BB to do the same. He respectfully declined, saying it would be "way too weird..." He would take the floor instead. This answer was not to Terra's liking, however, and she began to playfully pelt him with the water balloons from the tub - until she noticed that the "water" in the water balloons was actually yogurt. Whoever was in this room last was incredibly immature. Probably some high school kids or college freshmen. Or maybe one of the Super Bruces - anyway, it didn't matter. What did matter was getting the yogurt off of his costume. Terra was way too eager to help him, so he suggested that she go to sleep. THAT she could do like a pro, and she did. Beast Boy walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He removed his top in order to get all the yogurt of off it, but his communicator slipped off and into the tub - and into more yogurt, where it short-circuited and started a small electrical fire. This was gonna be bad.  
  
Thankfully, Beast Boy could turn into a mini-elephant that spat water. He quickly doused the fire, but his shirt was charred. At least it wasn't covered in yogurt though. He crept out of the bathroom, took Terra's communicator, and crept back in. He decided to call Starfire to see if she was awake. She wasn't. His second option was Raven, who would probably never speak to him again after this. She picked up, and was clearly irritated.  
  
"Where the hell are you, Beast Boy? I haven't gotten ANY sleep tonight!" BB tried to calmly explain that he and Terra had been involved in a car wreck, which was sort of true, but they were both okay - and that the car wasn't, so they were stuck up in a hotel for the night. Raven was very upset and angry, but she agreed to tell Robin to come get them once he regained consciousness. She then told him that he owed her dinner for costing her this much sleep.  
  
In the morning, Robin arrived. He had a large bump on his head that he preferred not to discuss. He chose not to ask BB what had happened the night before - but in actuality, nothing of "that" nature did occur, despite how seemingly into it Terra had been. It was a quiet ride home, because Beast Boy was asleep the entire way. He had not gotten any sleep the night before. He was far too worried. Starfire's birthday was coming fast, and that was the day of reckoning. The two girls were already somewhat unhappy, and it was only going to get worse. Cy wasn't exactly happy with him either, and HE had blackmail.  
  
What will happen in chapter 9? Will it be funnier? (How can it not?) Will you review it, please? Will you visit my websites? Will Mad Mod be the NEXT AMERICAN IDOL? Who stole Starfire's grebnacks this time - and is that pony all that it seems to be? Find out next time - if and when I get 50 reviews!


	9. The Third And Final Birthday Chapter

superbruce(dot)suddenlaunch3(dot)com - SuperBruce productions needs more members for its forums! I won't threaten to hold out the next chapter, but 10 members would be cool!

Okay - I was actually joking in regards to the 50 reviews, but it seems as though I was taken seriously. Um... oops. Sorry peoples! Just for that I won't end the story with chapter 9 as I was planning to! Now you get to have EVEN MORE R/BB/T to read! And there was much rejoicing!

On The Subject of Reviewers Whom I Need To Apologize Profusely:

TamerTerra: I probably have to apologize to you most. Terribly sorry about that - I was just irritated that I got one review between chapters 6 and 7. I won't do that again. I can't promise an ending to your liking yet though.

Terra (real name no joke): Yay! Thank you

WarPrince: Thanks again, WarPrince!

JazzQueen3: Yay jazz! Hoo-ray Jazz! (See Red Stripe Beer commercials) I'm working on it!

Troubled-Ego: Yay! Is your favorite character Raven? Guessing by your pen-name I mean.

MSM007: 007? Nice. Anonymous review power all the way! Thanks a bundle for the kind words

N/A: I can never say anything insolent about the people who review my stories - they wasted their precious time to read something an amateur wrote! You people are all awesome

Wolfgirl6351: Are you the wolf girl on all those Teen Titan forums that I see?

Kooky34girl: Hooray for #4's accent! Not a fan of the show, but he has a cool voice. Once again, I didn't actually mean the whole reviews thing seriously!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a loincloth and a computer. Don't bother. If you have never seen Chris Kattan do "Mango" on SNL, you likely will not get this chapter. I also must state again that I do not own Teen Titans or American Idol.

Two birthdays had come and gone. One remained. Starfire sat gleefully on her bed watching her grebnacks. Today was HER birthday. She was really hoping for a pony. She was really, really, really hoping for a pony. She had written it all over the walls of the tower in black sharpie, though she wasn't sure anyone noticed. Star looked over at her clock. It was 3:30. The Titans had all promised they'd be awake at 9:00, so she decided to wait. She picked up her pony snow globe off the wall and began to play with it. She giggled softly as the snow began to fall on the pony. About ten minutes later, she fell asleep.

Raven was still upset with Beast Boy staying with Terra at a hotel for a night, even though it was a week later. She was a little suspicious of the skinny blonde girl, but she really didn't have any proof. She would just lay awake at night and think of horrible "fantasies" in which the two of them were close. Perhaps she was jealous? It wasn't like her to be jealous, though she knew that saying so was probably denial. She looked out her window. It had begun to rain again. It had rained a lot lately, and the foul weather had depressed her mood for a change. The purple-haired one sat up, turned on a small light, and pulled out the book of Azar. It wasn't really a book - more like an almanac that she had pasted a book jacket on to. A very sibylline (occult) book cover. It was full of horoscopes too - for this day, it said something about a new face making an appearance and an old friend's betrayal. That didn't sound good, so she put the book down. She was cheered up only slightly by the sight of Johnny Rancid driving past the tower on his motorcycle and crashing into a poorly placed brick wall.

Cy was in the garage at 3:30. He was still working on a new T-Car. He had lost so many in the past couple of weeks that it was ridiculous. Thankfully, Aqualad had invited his fish buddy to stay the week and help him. The two had been working tirelessly into the night for the past four days. As Cyborg put the wrench away, he sighed. "I am not letting BB use my baby ever again." This was his cue to go to bed. As he walked up the stairs, a flash of white lightning streaked through the sky. That was never good.

Slade entered Titans' Tower quietly at 4:00. He had been watching Saturday Night Live and perfecting his Mango technique. He had come dressed with pink pom poms and bright yellow shorts. He propped himself up on the couch and turned on the television, only to end up trying to watch the scrambled channels. Then again, that's what he did at home anyway. For an evil villain, he was sure cheap on cable. Beast Boy was the first to encounter him, at 5:30. He had come down to either get some herbal tea or some tofu eggs. He was not ready for Slade shaking his pom poms and telling him that he was "not good enough for Mango!". He fainted on the spot.

At 8:00, all the Titans were getting up. Slade was hiding in the refrigerator. Terra was the first downstairs, and she ran to the unconscious Beast Boy. "Oh no! Snugglebunny! Get up Snugglebunny! Are you okay, Snugglebunny?! ANSWER ME!" Raven came down, and was not pleased with Terra calling Beast Boy "Snugglebunny." This was not a name that a girl of her stature would use with HER boyfriend. Starfire rectified the situation, however, when she came down and began to giggle at the use of the word. "Snugglebunny!" she cried. "Beast Boy is now our official SNUGGLEBUNNY!" It didn't matter that she had no idea what a snugglebunny was.

(A/N: **I** have no idea what a snugglebunny is)

By 8:15, all the Titans were downstairs trying to revive "Snuggle Bunny". It was funny when Star and Raven used the term for Beast Boy, but when it trickled down to Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin, then it was just weird. They were all out of ideas when the fridge door popped open and "Mango" popped out. He decided to give his opinion. "You could always try mouth-to-mouth." This opinion pleased both Terra and Raven, and they both went in for the job. They bumped heads and gave each other VERY dirty looks. Before they could say anything, a hand grabbed both of their heads and made them give EACH OTHER "mouth-to-mouth". Apparently, Beast Boy was conscious again, but would not be for long after THAT little prank. Terra picked him up, and Raven punted him through the roof. They would never be subject to that kind of humiliation again. They waited for the cry of "Duuuuuuuuuuuude!" to subside before speaking resumed.

"Well," started Cyborg, "We can't start Starfiah's party until he gets back. And with the distance and trajectory you two got with that move, that could be a long time." Starfire frowned. "But we shall still celebrate the happy day of my happy birth, correct friend Cyborg?" Robin interrupted his robot friend. "Of course, Star - it's just common courtesy to wait for all the guests to arrive." No one else spoke until Slade began seductively dancing in front of Robin. He was also punted through the roof. Robin and Aqualad decided they would fix the roof before Star's party began - it would give them something to do.

"Ugh. I still taste tacky dark lipstick." Terra thought to herself in her bathroom. "What? Did he think that was funny? I've been washing my mouth out for 20 minutes!" The earth-moving girl was obviously peeved at her boyfriend's prank from this morning. If it was his idea of a hint, he was going to be dumped if he ever tried it again. Raven was thinking the exact same thing as she was washing her own mouth out. "I still taste grainy sand." she thought to herself. She was displeased with the start of her day as well.

Beast Boy returned, battered and bruised, around 2:30 that afternoon. The roof had been done for two hours, and Starfire had grown impatient. She had also grown even more dense, apparently, as she had walked by her own pony seven times while waiting for BB's return. When he entered, he was greeted by a gigantic Starfire glomp of doom, which was a lot better than his expected castration from either Terra or Raven. Star ran into the kitchen and grabbed everyone. She seated them all and served her "Pudding of Chewy Goodness", which was surprisingly crunchy. More like mind-numbingly crunchy.

The time of present opening was at hand. Star opened all of her gifts, which were mainly clothing and grebnacks, and one ingenious gift from Aqualad, which was an outift made OUT of snow globes. For a guy that slept with fish, he sure was resourceful. She couldn't find Robin's gift anywhere though. She looked all over - even under the pony. But she still couldn't find it. She stood there in shock when Robin told her it WAS the pony. When she regained the ability to move, she began to jump with joy. She had a pony. SHE HAD A PONY! She hopped on and rode it out to the remains of Johnny Rancid's motorcycle, and then back. It was the best gift ever.

Then the time of reckoning came. Star had remembered what she had told the girls ten days before. It was time to reveal their secrets. "Come Terra, come Raven, tell us all who your boyfriends are! Then we can all be happy on the happy day of my happy birth!" Cyborg looked over at Robin. "I can think of at least three people who won't be happy, and one of them will probably be dead." Raven and Terra, however, said nothing. They were obviously still peeved over their unplanned kiss that morning, and were not talking to each other. Instead, Raven went up to her room and slammed the door. Terra did the same thing. Beast Boy was safe - for now.

Star looked around, confused. "Um - why is Beast Boy so relieved at the..." Starfire gasped. She had finally realized the full importance of what was occurring. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Beast Boy, I am so sorry I nearly got you killed. It was not a nice thing for me to do on the happy day of my happy birth! I am sorry! I hope I didn't invite the Rekmas between Raven and Terra!" She began to cry on Robin. BB asked her to stop crying, because it was his own fault anyway. This cheered Star up enough to stop crying and get on her pony again. She brought Robin along this time, and they decided they would stay out for an hour.

Cyborg, Aqualad and Speedy stood still and were looking at Beast Boy. They all knew he had avoided an incredibly painful demise, but the looks on their faces were not pleasant ones. Beast Boy knew that the time of decision making was drawing closer, and he was no closer to making a choice in the matter than when he started. He had been through all sorts of equally fun and equally painful misadventures with both of the girls, and really couldn't bear to give one of them up.

"Cyborg? You've been so much help to me throughout this entire ordeal. Who do you think is the better choice for me?" Beast Boy couldn't help but ask the question. He didn't get a very helpful answer though. "BB, you gotta realize that a big difference between being Beast Boy and a Beast Man is having to make your own decisions, especially ones as life-altering as this one. Plus, I ain't tellin' you SQUAT after you destroyed my car!" Aqualad and Speedy were not much help either. Thankfully for the shape-shifting one, the two girls were still locked in their rooms and probably still washing their mouths out. If they only knew how many times they had kissed him less than 24 hours after he had kissed the other - they'd never leave their bathrooms.

Starfire knew something was up with her pony when it spit out a live bunny rabbit - she just didn't know what. Robin knew, though, and he began searching for the location of that Mumbo guy. He was hiding among the wreckage of Rancid's motorcycle. Robin walked over to him slowly and dumped him in the water, causing Starfire's pony to turn into a giant pile of bunnies and then disappear completely. She was not happy with this development. Robin told her they'd go to the Discount Pony Emporium in the morning and buy her another one.

Terra came down from her room first. She figured punishing Beast Boy was not right just because she was mad at Raven for trying to give mouth-to-mouth to her "snuggle bunny." As she reached the downstairs area, Raven's door opened and Robin came in from the outside, looking rather pale. All the Titans were situated in the living room five minutes later, but no one was speaking. Terra and Raven were both sending smiles BB's way, but he was too worried to even notice. Then Robin vomited. Not only did he vomit, but he vomited up a mass that turned into Larry the Titan. Well - there was one part of Raven's horoscope for the day. Larry the Titan was not what Beast Boy needed, so he ran up to his room and locked the door.

Larry didn't do much at all around the tower besides play with Starfire and destroy the T-Car with his magic finger. He did go up to Raven and Terra's rooms and leave funny notes about their boyfriends. Nobody really knew how Larry was aware of any of this stuff, but they didn't exactly question a guy who looked like a fat midget Robin. It just didn't seem the sane thing to do.

Larry turned himself liquid and slipped under Beast Boy's door. The green one's ears picked up the sound immediately. "Go away, Larry - I'm in no mood for games." Larry frowned. "Did you know that in my dimension, Terra and Raven both hate you?" This was not something BB needed to hear. He couldn't exactly stand to think of thoughts like that. He scoffed and said the only thing he could come up with. "Well, in my dimension, Beast Boy hates fat midget Robins." As if there were more than one. Larry frowned. "And I was going to give you a moped too. That's why I was here. To give you a moped."

BB looked at him strangely and then spoke to himself. "Okay self - if this is a dream, I'm gonna pinch myself. If I wake up, then this whole ordeal will be over! If not - then I get a moped!" He pinched himself. And woke up.

He kept his eyes closed. It was all a dream. He didn't have two girlfriends, and they weren't going to kill him! He had two great friends in Raven and Terra who were just that. He hadn't been cooped up in a hotel the night before. There certainly was no moped, unfortunately, but at least there would be no Larry. Beast Boy opened his eyes. He was on his bed, and Larry was sitting on his bedpost. "So... are we gonna talk about your girlfriends situation here?" Larry asked. Apparently only that latest hallucination was a dream. He was still stuck, and the two girls were going to kill him when they found out, which thankfully, they hadn't done yet. Before he left his room, BB punted Larry through the roof and anointed him "Worst Robin knock-off not named Speedy"

The next day went by rather fast until that evening. Terra was out for her weekly jog when Slade interrupted her in Mango mode. "Well, Terra. It seems you haven't given up on that two-timing green scumbag yet. When are you going to learn?" Slade jumped, avoiding the attacks she threw at him. Attacking him head on was getting Terra nowhere, so she sat down and tuned him out. Eventually he got off the subject of BB and on to American Idol again. He was never gonna give up hope she could win it for him. He concluded by handing her a note telling her to meet him at Jacques' French Restaurant in Canadia the next day at 7:00 PM. She accepted his challenge, not knowing what it truly entailed.

At the tower, BB and Raven were snuggling up by the fireplace under a blanket.. It was summer, but Cyborg had broken the air conditioning and it was stuck on "Full Arctic Blast Mode". He was so exhausted from the past few days he didn't even notice Terra return. She walked right up to the two of them, pulled the blanket over herself and placed herself on the other side of the Changeling. Beast Boy really was turning into a "Snuggle Bunny", whether he liked it or not. The two girls were watching each other intently, daring the other to make a move. This situation was extremely tense for the rest of the Titans, who were watching what could have been the last moments of life for one of their own.

As it turned out, Raven got tired after about an hour and went up to her room. There she made her bed, removed her cape and placed it on her table. There she saw a strange handwritten note. "_Meet me at Jacques' in Canadia at 1900. This is a challenge."_

What mind-bogglingly diabolical scheme does Slade have in mind this time? What will happen at Jacques'? Is everything what it seems to be? Probably not, but join my forum and wait for chapter 10 of Double Trouble, where the girls finally find out what's up! (Or not?!)


End file.
